My Psycho Students
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Karena kecerobohannya, Sakura menjatuhkan laptop kakaknya dan dia harus bertanggungjawab untuk memperbaiki dan membiayai servis laptop itu. Tapi mencari uang itu gak mudah. OOC dan Gaje tingkat dewa. Mind to RnR? Kamsa hamnida. Last chapter is up!
1. The Beginning of Story

Sekarang di Jepang sedang musim gugur yang berarti musim dingin semakin dekat. Musim dingin identik dengan liburan natal dan tahun baru. Pastinya setiap orang merasa bahagia menyambut natal dan tahun baru yang sebentar lagi datang. Tapi, lain halnya dengan Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ seleher dengan mata zamrud yang menyejukkan dan selalu memakai kacamata berwarna putih di _frame_-nya ini malah merasa sangat benci dengan musim gugur tahun ini.

**Chocoaddicted Present...**

**My Psycho Student**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirited by Shiiba Nana **** Gorgeous Twins**

**Warning!: OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO and MISS-TYPO (semoga gak ada…), EYD YANG TIDAK KONSISTEN, JAYUS, GARING (KRIUK KRIUK)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 1: The ****B****eginning ****Of Story **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang memandang langit dari kaca mobilnya. Ia bersama kedua orangtuanya sedang menuju Konoha, sebuah kota yang maju tapi keadaan lingkungannya tetap asri. Kemajuan kota itu tidak kalah dengan kota Tokyo.

Gadis itu beserta kedua orangtuanya yang tercinta pergi ke Konoha karena mereka pindah—dengan dipaksa oleh orangtua dan kakaknya—dari Tokyo demi pekerjaan sang ibunda tercinta yang seorang dokter yang dipindah tugaskan dari Tokyo ke Konoha.

Awalnya Sakura tidak mau pindah ke Konoha karena kepindahannya tergolong mendadak dan ia tidak mau kehilangan teman-temannya yang ada di Tokyo. Tapi, berkat rayuan gombal maut kakaknya yang imut nan menggemaskan—Sasori—dengan mengorbankan laptop kesayangannya untuk dipinjamkan ke adik semata wayangnya, akhirnya Sakura pun luluh dan mau pindah ke Konoha.

Ya, walaupun cuma dipinjemin sih, tapi Sakura tetap saja kegirangan. Gimana tidak? Di laptop Sasori itu ada _game_ yang Sakura sukai, cowok pun lewat deh! Rasa suka Sakura sudah menggebu-gebu dengan _game_ itu.

Lalu, di mana sang kakak yang imut, baik hati nan menggemaskan itu? Ternyata ia sedang seminar di London. Kakaknya memang seorang seniman yang berbakat. Kemampuannya tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Sebenarnya _game _itu tergolong _game _yang biasa saja, cuma tebak-tebakan Bahasa Inggris, tapi butuh penggunaan _verb_**(1)** yang banyak. Nah, berhubung Sakura itu suka banget sama Bahasa Inggris, jadi ia bisa menjawab tebak kata itu. Ia bahkan sudah pernah tes _toefl_**(2) **yang seharusnya tes itu untuk masuk ke Universitas di Eropa atau Universitas Negeri di Jepang, padahal Sakura masih kelas dua SMA loh.

Singkat cerita, si Sakura bersama ayah dan ibunya sudah sampai di rumah barunya. Rumahnya lumayan besar. Gaya arsitekturnya itu loh yang ruarr binasa! Ehem, maksudnya luar biasa. Kenapa bisa luar biasa? Karena rumahnya itu kayak rumah di jaman samurai dulu, sangat tradisional dan sarat akan nilai budaya.

Di rumah itu tidak ada garasi. Jangan harap deh soalnya pad jaman samurai kan belum ada mobil sama motor, jadi tidak butuh yang namanya garasi, _right_?

Terdapat dua buah daun pintu yang besar dan kokoh sebagai pintu gerbang rumah itu. Pintu gerbang itu terbuat dari kayu berwarna kuning kecokelatan. Rumah itu dikelilingi oleh tembok besar yang diberi genteng. Pas kita membuka pintu gerbangnya, kita disambut dengan jalanan setapak yang terbuat dari batuan berwarna abu-abu tua. Halaman rumah itu cukup luas. Di sebelah kanan ada taman bunga, ada bunga mawar, melati, lili, dsb. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri ada sesuatu yang spesial yaitu pohon sakura yang tidak begitu besar. Ya walaupun daun dan bunganya lagi berguguran, tapi tetap saja itu tidak menghilangkan kesan eksotis dari pohon yang menjadi icon Negara Matahari ini.

Di bawah pohon Sakura ada dua bangku kayu dan meja kayu yang kecil. Di samping meja dan bangku itu ada kolam ikan yang di atasnya ada sebuah bambu yang bisa menjatuhkan airnya kembali ke dalam kolam ikan. _Well_, benar-benar halaman rumah yang indah bukan? Tidak salah ayahnya yang seorang novelis mesum itu memilih rumah ini sebagai tempat tinggal Haruno yang baru.

Sakura memandang takjub rumah barunya itu. Sepertinya ia akan betah tinggal di sini dan melupakan kota metropolitan yang banyak polusi itu. Sakura membuka pintu utama rumah barunya, pintunya seperti pintu gerbang hanya saja lebih kecil dan tidak sekokoh pintu gerbang.

Ada sepetak teras rumah ketika kita membuka pintu utama itu, teras yang digunakan untuk melepaskan sepatu atau sandal dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu di sebelah kanan teras atau biasa disebut _genkan_ dan di sebelah kirinya ada sebuah guci besar yang digunakan untuk menaruh payung.

Lantai rumah terbuat dari kayu, Sakura berjalan sebentar dari _genkan_ dan menemukan ruang tamu. Di samping kanan ruang tamu adalah kamar Sakura, Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan meletakkan kopernya. Dia kembali mengelilingi rumah ini untuk melihat-lihat keindahan rumah barunya.

Di samping kamar Sakura ada kamar mandi yang cukup besar. Dan di samping kamar mandi adalah kamar kakaknya, Sasori. Di depan kamar Sasori adalah kamar ayah dan ibunya, tapi dibatasi oleh sebuah ruangan yang tidak disekat yang gunanya sebagai ruang mencuci.

Di samping kamar mimi dan pipinya Sakura ada ruang makan. Dan di samping ruang makan ada dapur yang tepat di sebelah kiri ruang tamu. Di belakang ruang tamu ada ruang tengah untuk keluarga bercengkrama. Di halaman belakang ada tempat jemuran pakaian dan sebuah gudang di sebelah kanan rumah.

Sakura kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil _laptop_ Apple hitam kesayangan kakaknya dan membawanya menuju kursi yang ada di bawah pohon Sakura dan di samping kolam ikan.

Sakura sibuk menjawab tebak-tebakan di _game_ yang ia mainkan. Sesekali ia memakan keripik kentang yang sengaja diletakkan di meja yang ada di samping kanan kursinya. Saat ia asik memainkan game itu tiba-tiba ada seekor kecoa terbang ke arahnya.

-WUIIIINGG-

Saat Sakura menegakkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya terfokus menatap layar _laptop_ yang ada di pangkuannya, ia melihat suatu makhluk yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan terbang ke arahnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" Sakura menjerit dan segera berdiri lalu pergi menjauhi kecoa itu.

-KEDEBUK, BRUK, BYUUUR-

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke dalam kolam ikan. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan mukanya, di mana laptop yang tadi ia pegang di pangkuannya?

"Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura menjerit kembali, namun kali ini lebih kencang.

Segera dia mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh ke dalam kolam ikan yang sangat mengenaskan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa benda yang terjatuh ke dalam kolam tersebut adalah _laptop _milik kakaknya.

"_What the…"_ Sakura meletakkan benda yang sudah basah kuyup itu ke atas meja di dekat kolam ikan, tapi tiba-tiba keluar kilatan cahaya dan…

-BUSH!-

Keluar asap putih dari laptop hitam itu seperti wedus gembel saat merapi akan meletus dan laptop itu kini benar-benar sungguh tidak bernyawa.

Sakura terus menatap laptop itu dalam kebisuan, ia tidak percaya kalau laptop itu dengan cepat ia rusakkan. Akhirnya ia pun sadar dari kebisuannya dan sekarang ia sedang berlari-lari, mondar-mandir di dekat kolam ikan sambil memegangi kepalanya dan memukul-mukulkan kepalanya yang tidak berdosa itu, cuma otaknya aja yang dodol kebangetan.

"Ada apa sih Sakura sayang? Kok ribut-ribut?" tiba-tiba ayahnya datang ke tempat bencana, bencana yang dibuat oleh Sakura dan kecoa sialan itu.

"_Otou-san_?" Sakura kaget dengan kehadiran sang ayah yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di tempat di mana Sakura berdiri.

Dengan sigap Sakura menutupi _laptop_ itu di belakang badannya, "Eng-enggak ada apa-apa kok, hehehe," Sakura mencoba tersenyum, tapi kelihatan canggung dan mencurigakan sekali.

"Yakin?" tanya ayahnya sambil membaca novel buatannya yang berwarna _orange_.

"Yakin. _Absolutely!_" jawab Sakura dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Datanglah ibunya Sakura dengan mimik penasaran yang sangat terpeta di wajahnya, walaupun sudah tua, tapi ibunya Sakura tetap awet muda, itulah hebatnya menjadi dokter bedah, "Ada apa Jiraiya-_koi_, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Tadi aku dengar ribut-ribut dari sini dan ada suara sesuatu yang nyebur ke dalam kolam ikan," ayahnya Sakura yang ternyata bernama Jiraiya menjawab pertanyaan istri tercintanya, Tsunade.

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura. Seolah tahu bahwa ibunya meminta alasan yang logis dan masuk akal juga relevan dan _real_, Sakura menjawab, "Tadi ada kodok masuk ke dalam kolam ikan kok _okaa-san_, terus karena aku kaget jadi aku teriak, hehehe,"

"Kodok?" Tsunade memincingkan matanya dan menatap lurus mata Sakura. Sakura lagi-lagi cuma mangguk-mangguk dengan cepat kayak anak metal, tidak takut kepalanya kecengklak karena perbuatannya itu.

"_Okaa-san_ harap kamu gak bohong ya, Sakura-chan! Kalau kamu bohong, kamu tahu sendiri akibatnya!" Tsunade menyeringai dan mengeluarkan aura hitam dari balik tubuhnya membuat Sakura menelan ludah.

Setelah berhasil lolos dari interogasi Tsunade, Sakura segera mengambil sepedanya yang berwarna merah dan meletakkan _laptop_ kakaknya ke dalam ranjang sepeda lalu mengayuh sepedanya mencari toko servis komputer.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura memarkirkan sepedanya tepat di depan sebuah toko jasa servis komputer. Dia segera masuk ke dalam toko tersebut dan menuju sebuah meja dimana sesosok pria bermasker hitam sedang duduk sambil menghitung uang, lembar demi lembar, receh demi receh.

"Om! Bisa servis laptop kan ya?" tanya Sakura dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Orang yang dipanggil 'Om' oleh Sakura malah menautkan alisnya, "Jangan panggil gue, 'Om'!"

"Terus panggil apa dong, om?" Sakura manaikkan sebelah alisnya karena orang yang di depannya ini emang pantes Sakura panggil 'Om' atau malah 'Kakek'.

"Om lagi, om lagi! Panggil gue KAKANDA!" perintahnya dengan penekanan pada kata KAKANDA.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ sebentar lalu bertanya lagi, "Toilet dimana ya, om?"

"Di sana, emang ngapa lu nanya-nanya toilet?" orang itu menunjuk toilet yang ada di belakang ruangan.

"Mau muntah, om!" Sakura segera berlari ke arah toilet dan memuntahkan segala isi perutnya. Bukan karena dia masuk angin atau hamil tapi karena itu orang maunya dipanggil kakanda, bukannya om.

Sakura kembali lagi menghadap om-om itu, tapi om-om itu mengadahkan tangannya, "Kenapa, om?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

"Bayar toiletnya! Lu kira gratis apa?"

"Yaelah om, pelit bener. Aku kan muntah gara-gara om juga! Emang berapa? Seribu kan?" Sakura merogoh saku celananya.

"Seribu mbahmu! Kalo buang air kecil itu goceng, buang air besar ceban, buang limbah(?) lima belas ribu, buang muntah dua puluh ribu," ucapnya dengan tersenyum lebar dibalik maskernya.

"Mahal amat om? Nih!" Sakura menyerahkan uang dua puluh ribu yang dia punya selembar-lembarnya. Om itu makin tersenyum lebar sampe batas pipinya.

"Bagus, anak manis. Nah, ke sini mau benerin lepi (baca: _laptop_) kan? Mana lepinya?"

Sakura menyerahkan _laptop_ Apple kakaknya dan menunggu si om memeriksa keadaan _laptop_ yang sekarat itu.

"Hidan! Kemari lu! Ada pasien baru nih!" teriak si om.

Lalu datanglah sosok yang berambut licin, sampai-sampai seekor kutu bias terpeleset, "Apaan sih Kakuzu? Yang laen aja belom kelar, udah ngambil pasien baru lagi aja lu!"

"Biarin! Yang penting fulus," ujar Kakuzu sambil menggerakkan jempol dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Dasar lu! Ama duit aja mata lu ijo!" Hidan mengambil _laptop_ dari tangan Kakuzu.

"Om, gimana si Blacky nasibnya?"

"Haaaah… Lu yakin mau tahu keadaan lepi?" tanya Kakuzu dengan muka yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, pertama gue kasih tau ke lu supaya lu sabar dan banyak-banyak berdoa supaya lepi lu cepet sembuh. Lepi lu bener-bener sekarat dan harus dirawat inap selama dua minggu dan biayanya gue kasih murah aja buat pelajar kayak lu," Kakuzu menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah buku. Rupanya buku pasien-pasien lepinya dan dia mencatat Blacky Apple sebagai pasien ke dua puluh tujuh minggu ini.

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata Kakuzu karena om itu mau memurahkan biayanya khusus Sakura yang masih pelajar kelas dua SMA ini, "Berapa,om?"

"Lu jangan panggil gue 'Om' mulu kenape!" Kakuzu menghela napas berat, "Tiga juta aja deh,"

"APA? Itu Blacky Apple aja harganya sepuluh juta om, mahal amat sih sampe tiga juta?"

"Itu udah gue kasih diskon lima puluh persen,"

'_What the hack!_ Itu diskon lima puluh persen? Gila nih om-om! Rentenir abis!' _inner_ Sakura berteriak-teriak kesal.

"Ah kaga mau aku! Ya udah aku mau ke tempat servis yang lebih murah aja!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Eh adik manis, coba baca ini!" Kakuzu menunjuk tulisan besar di dinding yang ada di atas kepalanya.

**Anda masuk, Anda TIDAK bisa keluar.**

**Anda TIDAK setuju dengan transaksi? Barang Anda milik kami.**

_**Sign**_**,**

**Kakanda Kakuzu**

Setelah membaca tulisan itu Sakura berteriak sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke depan muka Kakuzu, "Ini monopoli perdagangan!"

"Terserah adinda aja deh mau ngomong apa, jadi setuju gak tiga juta? Kakanda jamin gak ada tempat servis komputer lagi selain di sini," tanya Kakuzu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Huwaaaaa! Oke oke, aku setuju!" teriak Sakura sambil nangis karena kesel.

"Khukhukhukhu, gitu dong anak manis. Ini tanda kamu servis di sini, seminggu lagi bayar dp-nya ya, lima puluh persen alias sejuta lima ratus," Kakuzu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sakura.

Setelah mengambil kertas itu dengan kasar, Sakura segera keluar dari toko itu.

"Sial! Dari mana aku bisa dapat uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu dua minggu? _Niichan_ juga mau pulang sebulan lagi! Aaarrrghh!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya, "_Kami_-_sama_, tolonglah aku yang lemah dan tidak berdaya ini," Sakura berdoa dengan merapatkan jari-jarinya.

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya dan sampai di sebuah tikungan ia menemukan sebuah tiang listrik yang di tempeli pamflet berwarna hitam dengan awan merah, Sakura pun membacanya karena tertarik dengan _design_ pamflet itu.

**Dibutuhkan SEGERA!**

**Guru Privat Bahasa Inggris.**

**Persyaratan:**

**Toefl minimal lima ratus!**

**Pria atau Wanita, yang penting JANGAN BANCI!**

**Gaji:**

**Tiga juta ryo perbulan.**

**Jika Anda berminat segera datangi kediaman komplek Uchiha nomor satu.**

"_Thanks a bunch_, Kami-sama! _You are my loooooord!_" teriak Sakura.

-PLETAK!-

Sebuah baskom mendarat di kepala Sakura membuat kepala Sakura benjol.

"Heh bocah! Jangan teriak-teriak udah maghrib tau!" seorang tante yang tadi melemparkan baskom ke kepala Sakura dari lantai dua rumahnya kelihatan kesal memarahi Sakura.

"Hiiii ada wewe gembel!" Sakura segera mengayuh kembali sepedanya menuju rumahnya, "aduh sial! Sakit banget lagi kepalaku," rintihnya.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Sakura, kau telat lagi hah? Jangan pakai sepatu di dalam rumah, _baka_!" teriakan Tsunade memberikan simfoni mengerikan di pagi hari ini.

Sakura mengayuh sepeda merahnya dengan cepat. Ia cantik sekali dengan seragam barunya. Sebuah kemeja putih yang dilapisi rompi warna hitam, dasi yang membentuk tanda 'X' di kerahnya, blazer hitam, rok kotak-kotak berwarna merah-hitam, sepatu hitam dan kaos kaki hitam sampai lutut.

Dia terus mengayuh sepeda sampai kacamatanya hampir jatuh dari tulang hidungnya. Sudah terlihat gerbang sekolah yang akan di tutup sebentar lagi.

"STOOOOPP!" teriak Sakura dengan kencang.

Satpam yang mau menutup gerbang pun menutup telinganya takut suara Sakura tadi memecahkan gendang telinganya. Sakura gak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia pun langsung mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang dan berhenti di lapangan parkir.

"_Yokatta_!" serunya setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam sekolah.

**To Be Continue…**

**A/N: fict ini saya edit abis! Fuuuuh… *ngelap keringet* semoga readers suka ya, soalnya saya agak kurang srek sama yang kemaren. Gimana readers sama fict yang gaya bahasanya saya ubah ini? Jelek ya? aduh pesimis nih saya *mojok di sudut kamar sambil gigitin jari*. Yang udah review kemaren thank you so much ya! mian saya updatenya telaaaaaat banget, hehehe *innocent* saya bales reviewnya lewat pm.**

**Verb:** kata kerja dalam bahasa inggris, contohnya: read, eat, make, is, are, dll yang saya yakin readers pada tau, fufufu…

**TOEFL** atau Test of English as a Foreign Language adalah salah satu model pengujian bahasa inggris yang digunakan untuk mengukur kemampuan mereka yang tidak menggunakan bahasa inggris sebagai bahasa ibu (bahasa Negara asalnya) dengan tujuan ingin studi atau bekerja di negara-negara dimana bahasa inggris sebagai bahasa komunikasi sehari-hari.


	2. My Unfortunate Day

**Chocoaddicted Present...**

**My Psycho Student**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiri****ted by Shiiba Nana **** Gorgeous Twins**

**Warning!: OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO and MISS-TYPO (semoga gak ada…), EYD YANG TIDAK KONSISTEN, JAYUS, GARING (KRIUK KRIUK)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 2: My unfortunate day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berlari menuju gedung sekolah barunya, Konoha International Senior High School. Gadis ini terlihat kebingungan mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia pun tersesat hingga berada di depan toilet. Dari dalam toilet murid laki-laki keluarlah suatu makhluk kasat mata dengan rambut jabrik warna kuning kepirang-pirangan. Dia memerhatikan tingkah laku Sakura yang sangat tidak wajar.

-BUG-

"Hey! Kamu lagi apa?" bocah yang punya tanda garis tiga dimasing-masing pipi menepuk pundak Sakura atau lebih tepatnya memukul pundak Sakura, sampai yang dipukul pun meringis kesakitan.

Pelipis Sakura berkedut karena perbuatan bocah itu, dengan kesal dia membalikkan badannya, dan aha! Yang dia lihat adalah seorang siswa yang sangat manis. Sakura dan siswa itu saling berpandangan.

Si bocah duren pun nyengir ala rubah kebanggaannya, "Kau murid baru ya? Aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto!"

"_Hai!_ Aku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Yo, Sakura-_chan_! Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"_A-ano... _aku mencari ruang kepala sekolah," jawab Sakura.

"Kau pasti sedang tersesat," kata Naruto. Sakura diam dan mengangguk kecil, "baiklah, akan kuantarkan ke kantor kepala sekolah," lanjutnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"_Arigatou, _Naruto!" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum manis membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian. Sakura mendengarkan segala apa yang Naruto bicarakan meski ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan pembicaraan Naruto. Obrolan mereka pun membuat perjalanan tidak terasa hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang di atas pintu ruangannya itu ada papan yang tulisannya, 'HEADMASTER OFFICE'. Naruto mengetuk pintunya tiga kali dan keluarlah laki-laki yang mirip dengan Naruto.

"Naruto! Rapikan seragammu! _Otou-san_ tidak mau kalau _otou-san_ dipanggil lagi sama Anko-_sensei_ untuk ketigabelas kalinya hanya karena kau yang tidak bisa rapih dalam berseragam!" Lelaki di depan Sakura dan Naruto ini terlihat mengomeli Naruto yang seragamnya tidak rapi.

Sakura berpikir sejenak setelah mendengar kata-kata orang yang Sakura yakin adalah kepala sekolah, ternyata kepala sekolah tersebut adalah ayah Naruto. Sakura melirik sekilas ke ruangannya dan terdapat papan kecil di atas meja kerja kepala sekolah bertulis "Kepala Sekolah: Namikaze Minato".

"_Hai, hai_! Nanti aku rapikan. Aku mau ke kelas dulu, _jaa ne_ Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya sama Sakura. Karena ia terus ngeliat ke Sakura ia tidak tahu jika di depannya ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Naruto pun sukses menabrak orang itu yang ternyata adalah Anko-sensei.

Anko yang melihat seragam Naruto tidak rapi pun memasang wajah _hor__r__or_. Naruto merasakan aura yang menyeramkan, ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Anko pun tidak tinggal diam, ia mengejar Naruto. Sementara Minato yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya mengelus dada dan berdoa semoga anaknya tidak tertangkap Anko supaya ia gak datang lagi ke ruang BK karena perbuatan Naruto.

"Err… Minato-_sensei_, kelasku di mana ya?" tanya Sakura.

Minato menghela napas, "Ayo ikuti aku, Haruno," Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Minato berjalan.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura dan Minato pergi menuju kelas barunya Sakura. Saat di depan sebuah kelas, tepatnya kelas sebelas IPS satu, Minato mengetuk pintu dan keluarlah seorang guru berambut putih dan memakai masker.

"Ada apa, Minato-_sensei_?" tanya guru tersebut kepada Minato sambil membawa sebuah buku berwarna oranye.

"Aku mengantar murid baru dan bla bla bla…" mereka berdua malah mengobrol panjang lebar sampai membuat Sakura menguap untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Sakura mengintip lewat celah-celah pintu ternyata kelas tersebut sudah seperti kapal pecah. Ada siswa yang main kejar-kejaran, mengobrol, makan dan masih banyak lainnya.

"Ya sudah Kakashi, aku kembali ke kantorku," Minato menepuk bahu Sakura pelan dan pergi dari depan kelas itu.

"Ayo kita masuk Sakura," Kakashi membuka pintu kelas yang sedikit tertutup itu dan Sakura mengekorinya dari belakang. Seketika itu juga kelas langsung diam.

"Anak-anak, kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Nah, perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kakashi pada Sakura, lalu ia duduk lagi di bangku guru dan membaca buku yang dia baca dengan serius dan kadang-kadang dia ketawa sendiri. Sakura dibuat _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah laku gurunya_._

"Perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura! Aku suka bahasa inggris dan ingin kuliah di Harvard University. Sekian perkenalan dariku!" seru Sakura dan membungkukkan badannya dengan semangat.

"Salam kenal Sakura!" seru semua murid di kelas itu dengan semangat pula.

"Nah, Sakura kau duduk di belakang Yamanaka Ino," yang bernama Yamanaka Ino pun mengangkat tangannya dan Sakura berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ada di belakangnya.

"Salam kenal, Sakura. Aku Yamanaka Ino, panggil Ino saja," Ino menghadap ke arah meja Sakura.

"_Hai!_ Salam kenal, Ino," Sakura tersenyum lebar.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Bel pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi, Sakura dan Ino langsung beranjak menuju ke depan gerbang sekolah untuk pulang.

Sakura langsung dekat dengan Ino, mereka seperti sahabat lama yang baru bertemu lagi. Mereka jadi dekat begini karena mereka punya beberapa kesamaan, sama-sama suka menggosip walaupun Sakura gak separah Ino, sama-sama suka bahasa inggris dan ini yang sangat Sakura sukai dari Ino, dan mereka sama-sama ceroboh, untuk bagian ini tidak ada yang bisa di banggakan.

Sampai di tempat parkir, Ino berpamitan sama Sakura karena ia mau pulang bersama pacarnya. Dan dapat Sakura lihat Ino berjalan ke sebuah motor besar yang di atasnya ada seorang murid laki-laki berkepala nanas yang sedang tidur.

"Shika-_kun_!" seru Ino dan berlari kecil menuju pacarnya itu, tapi ia malah tersandung batu yang lumayan besar dan mendorong motor pacarnya yang sedang distandar dua, lalu motor itu jatuh dengan menindih si pemilik motor dan Ino menindih si motor itu.

"Hahahaha!" Sakura tertawa melihat kecerobohan teman barunya.

Ino mencoba membantu pacarnya itu untuk berdiri dengan mengangkat stir motor itu, "_Gomen_, Shika-_kun_ tapi kau sudah bangun kan?"

"Cih! Merepotkan," begitulah jawaban pacarnya Ino.

Dan ternyata Ino tidak kuat mengangkat motor besar itu dan dia malah terjatuh lagi di atas motor itu dan membuat pacarnya terjatuh lagi. Sakura yang melihat hal itu tidak mampu menahan tawa (lagi).

"Huahahahaha!" Ino memandang sebal pada Sakura, bukannya membantu temannya, Sakura malah menertawakan dia.

"Jidat lebar! Jangan menertawakan orang yang kena musibah! Nanti kau kualat!" Ino mencak-mencak pada Sakura.

"Ahahahaha, abisnya kalian berdua lucu sekali! Ya sudah _pig_, aku pulang duluan ya, _Jaa_!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan mengayuh sepedanya keluar dari sekolah.

Sakura tidak langsung pulang ke rumah tapi ia datang ke alamat rumah yang ditempel di pamflet kemarin waktu dia pulang dari toko servis komputer, dia memutuskan akan bekerja di rumah itu sebagai guru privat bahasa inggris.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus tertawa mengingat kejadian bodoh Ino dengan pacarnya di parkiran sekolah tadi. Sampai-sampai ada nenek-nenek tua dan anak kecil yang mengira ia gila, tapi ia tidak peduli dan terus cengengesan sambil mengayuh sepeda, namun ia tidak fokus pada jalanan dan akhirnya…

-BRUG, SYUUUUNG, DUG, MEONG, GUK GUK-

Sakura nyungsep di tempat sampah yang terbuat dari beton, untung saja tempat sampah itu kosong jadi hanya jidat lebarnya saja yang benjol.

Sakura memegang jidatnya yang benjol, _"Itt__ai__!"_ Sakura meringis kesakitan.

Sakura segera berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan panjangnya, dan setelah dua puluh menit ia mengayuh sepeda, akhirnya Sakura sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar sekali dan lebih mirip seperti sebuah istana dengan gambar kipas berwarna merah dan putih di pagar rumahnya. Sakura _jawsdrop_ memandang rumah itu.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura memencet bel yang ada disamping pagar. Lalu terdengar sebuah suara dari mesin penjawab di atas bel itu.

"_Siapa?"_ tanyanya pada Sakura. Dan itu suara laki-laki.

"Aku liat pamflet di jalanan terus aku berminat untuk jadi guru privat bahasa inggris di sini," sahut Sakura sambil mendekatkan mulutnya di depan mesin penjawab itu.

"_Silakan masuk…"_ dan pintu gerbang pun terbuka lalu Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Mata Sakura memandang kagum dan juga aneh pada rumah ini. Di halaman parkir dekat garasi ada tiga buah mobil mewah berwarna hitam dan silver. Ada jalanan setapak yang menghubungkan ke rumah yang megah itu. Tapi yang membuat Sakura memandang aneh adalah sebuah air mancur yang ada di tengah-tengah taman bunga di depan rumah megah itu tapi patung air mancur itu adalah tiga buah tomat yang ukurannya dari kecil-sedang-besar. Padahal biasanya kan patung air mancur itu seperti patung _little angel_, ikan, atau bahkan dewi-dewi.

Sakura sampai di depan pintu dan ia mengetuk pintu itu dan muncullah seorang wanita berambut biru pendek dengan bunga kertas di rambutnya, "Kamu pasti yang mau ngelamar jadi guru privat itu kan?" Sakura mengangguk, "ayo masuk!"

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan megekori wanita tadi. Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan besar dengan sofa berwarna cokelat. Di ruangan itu ada sebuah rak besar yang berisi buku-buku tebal, di sampingnya ada jendela besar yang terbuka lebar sehingga udara dapat masuk dengan mudah ke ruangan itu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat satu sedang menghadap ke jendela itu sehingga membelakangi Sakura.

"Itachi, nih orangnya udah dateng," kata wanita tadi dan menghadap Sakura, "namaku Konan, kamu?"

"Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura, _nee__-__chan_," sahut Sakura.

"Baiklah, semoga beruntung, Sakura," Konan menepuk bahu Sakura pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura. Dapat dilihat oleh Sakura sepasang mata onyx yang gelap, dan dua buah garis tegas di wajahnya yang tenang itu.

Itachi tersenyum pada Sakura, Sakura pun membalas senyumannya dengan semanis mungkin agar dirinya ini dapat dengan mudah diterima kerja sebagai guru privat di rumah itu.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan memincingkan matanya seolah tidak percaya bahwa gadis kecil di depannya adalah seseorang yang memiliki toefl diatas lima ratus. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Ha… Ha… Ha…" Sakura terabata-bata menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Itachi menautkan alisnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Gak usah gugup begitu. Santai aja…" Itachi memegang kedua bahu Sakura dengan tersenyum lembut, "Jadi, namamu siapa, anak manis?" tanyanya lembut.

Sakura menggeleng dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Itachi dari bahunya, tapi Itachi malah makin kencang memegang bahu Sakura.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Itachi, "Relaks, anak manis. Jangan takut ya…" ujar Itachi dengan wibawa.

"Ha… Ha… Ha… Hatchi!" Sakura bersin tepat di depan muka Itachi sehingga menghasilkan banjir di mukanya Itachi yang tampan itu.

Hening…

Hanya dua bola mata _onyx_ yang terus berkedip-kedip menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya terus tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan. Sejenak _inner_ Sakura menilai bahwa orang di depannya ini memiliki karismatik, tapi kenapa Sakura malah bersin di depan muka orang ini? Mungkin surat lamaran kerja Sakura nanti langsung disobek-sobek sama orang yang menatap dirinya ini.

Sakura menelan ludahnya lagi. Dia benar-benar sangat takut dan gugup sekarang. Itachi pun tidak melepas pegangannya di bahu Sakura dan belum membersihkan cipratan ingus dan saliva Sakura yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Kyaaaaa! Ternyata kau itu manis sekali!" seru Itachi sambil berhambur memeluk tubuh kecil Sakura.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ merasakan pelukan Itachi yang bisa meremukkan badannya itu.

"Itachi _ni__i_-_chan_, aku gak bisa napas," muka Sakura sudah memerah karena paru-parunya seperti terjepit sehingga membuatnya kesulitan menghirup gas oksigen yang jumlahnya tak terbatas.

Itachi segera melepaskan pelukannya, matanya berbinar-binar menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura. Sakura langsung mencabut lagi pemikirannya yang tadi menganggap orang di depannya ini mempunyai karismatik yang tinggi.

Itachi menyuruh Sakura duduk di sofa cokelat di tengah ruangan itu. Dia segera membersihkan mukanya yang disembur Sakura tadi dengan lap meja yang ada di bawah meja. Mata Itachi terus memancarkan kilauan yang berlebihan saat memandang Sakura. Sakura jadi merasa risih juga diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Ehem Itachi _nii_-_chan_, aku mau melamar—"

"—kau mau melamar adikku? Aku terima dengan senang hati! Oh senangnya jika mempunyai adik ipar semanis dirimu…" Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar omongan Itachi yang meracau itu.

"Bukan Itachi _nii_-_chan_, aku mau melamar pekerjaan jadi guru privat Bahasa Inggris,"

"Bukan melamar adikku ya? Yaaah…" Itachi menunduk lesu.

Saat Sakura hendak menyerahkan sertifikat toefl-nya tiba-tiba Itachi berteriak, "Konan! Buatin minum buat Sakura-_chan_ dong!"

Itachi kembali memandang Sakura, "Kau kelas berapa Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kelas dua SMA _nii_-_chan_," jawab Sakura dengan senyum manis.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Konan dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya ada sebuah teko kecil dan dua buah cangkir berwarna perak. Dan meletakkannya di atas meja di depan Itachi dan Sakura.

"Diminum dulu, Sakura-_chan_," Sakura mengangguk dan meminum teh yang telah dituangkan Itachi ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Itachi, lu jangan seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh gue! Lu kira gue pembantu apa?" omel Konan pada Itachi.

"Ya maaf Konan, lu kan tahu pembantu di rumah gue lagi pada liburan semua,"

Konan menghela napas panjang dan pergi lagi entah kemana.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura mau menyerahkan map yang berisi sertifikat toefl-nya, tiba-tiba ponsel Itachi berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura melemparkan pandangannya memandang isi ruangan itu. Sangat hangat berada di ruangan itu karena terdapat sebuah tugu perapian di sana.

Itachi sudah kembali lagi. Dia kembali duduk di depan Sakura, dan untuk ketiga kalinya Sakura mau menyerahkan map sertifikat itu, tapi Itachi tiba-tiba duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura meremas mapnya, 'Sialan nih Itachi _nii_-_chan_, masa aku dikacangin!' _inner_ Sakura marah-marah.

"Sakura-_chan_, jidatmu kenapa?" tanyanya dengan memerhatikan jidat Sakura yang benjol dan membiru.

"Tadi aku jatuh, _nii_-_chan_, tapi gak apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura selembut mungkin.

"Kisame! Kisame! WOY KISAME! BUDEK LU YE?" Itachi berteriak-teriak di samping telinga Sakura membuat Sakura dengan refleks menutup telinganya itu.

'Buset dah Itachi _nii-chan_ gak bisa apa ya gak teriak di depan kuping orang? Dasar keriput!' _inner_ Sakura mengomel dan merutuki Itachi.

Seorang pria yang mukanya seperti ikan hiu pun datang, "Ada apaan sih? Gue lagi sibuk tau!"

"Sibuk ngapain sih, lu?" tanya Itachi sewot/

"Ngasih makan ikan-ikan gue, lah!" sahut Kisame tak kalah ngotot.

"Itu gak penting! Sekarang lu cepat ambilin kotak obat!" perintah Itachi.

"Enak aja lu nyuruh-nyuruh gue! Lu kira gue babu lu?" tolak Kisame sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi pake pedang yang tadi tersampir di punggungnya.

"Kalau kaga cepet lu ambilin, gue pecahin akuarium si Riza, ikan arwana kesayangan lu!" ancam Itcahi.

"Sialan lu maennya anceman. Oke oke, gue ambilin!" Kisame pun pergi mengambil kotak obat.

Tidak sampai lima menit Kisame mengambil kotak obat, ia sudah balik lagi dan menyerahkan kotak obat itu sama Itachi. Itachi membuka kotak obat itu dan mengobati luka Sakura dengan obat cair yang bisa mengurangi pembengkakkan dan warna biru di jidat luas Sakura.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Itachi _nii__-__chan_," ucap Sakura. Itachi hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

Lagi, untuk keempat kalinya Sakura hendak menyerahkan sertifikat toefl-nya pada Itachi, 'Kalau ada penghalang lagi, aku gak akan segan-segan _shannaro_ Itachi _nii__-__chan_ sampe Nagasaki,' _innernya_ mengeluarkan dua buah tanduk berwarna merah.

"Apa ini Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Itachi tanpa menyentuh map itu dan hanya melihatnya.

"Sertifikat toeflku, _nii__-__chan_," ujar Sakura dengan senyum yang amat sangat teramat sungguh terlalu dipaksakan.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku percaya padamu kok. Nah ayo aku perkenalkan dengan adik-adikku, sekarang mereka sedang ada privat kesenian," ujar Itachi enteng tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun hingga tanpa dia ketahui Sakura sudah meremas-remas mapnya dan berniat memakan map itu saking kesalnya.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Seorang pria berambut emo berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan dan pria satunya lagi dengan mata yang sama namun rambutnya lebih berwarna hitam tanpa ada biru-birunya, mereka sedang duduk di depan meja putar yang di atasnya terdapat tanah liat. Mereka menginjak pegas di bawah meja dan membentuk tanah liat itu dengan telaten lewat jari-jarinya. Sementara seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang rambutnya itu diikat kuda berdiri di depannya memperhatikan murid-muridnya bekerja.

Tok tok tok…

Terdengar pintu ruangan itu di ketuk, lalu si pria pirang itu membuka pintu dan melihat Itachi dan Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Ada apa un?"

"Aku cuma mau memperkenalkan guru bahasa inggris yang baru pada adik-adikku," Itachi melirik Sakura dan pria pirang tadi langsung mengerti.

"Perkenalkan un, aku Deidara un," Deidara membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya.

'Ini cewek apa cowok? Tapi suaranya cowok. Tapi muka dan gayanya kayak cewek. Eh? Dia mirip ino! Hahahaha,' _inner_ Sakura tertawa geli sedangkan aslinya sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"A-Aku Haruno Sakura, err—aku memanggilmu _nii__-__chan_ atau sensei?" padahal _innernya_ bilang, _'Nii__-__chan_ atau _nee__-__chan_?'

"Panggil saja _nii__-__chan_, yang memanggilku _sensei_ hanya adiknya Itachi, itu juga kalau di kelas aja un," tutur Deidara, "ya sudah, kalian masuk aja un," lanjutnya.

Sakura, Itachi dan Deidara masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat tiga meja dan tiga kursi. Sepasang meja-kursi terdapat di dekat white board dan dua pasang lagi di depan white board yang jaraknya agak jauh dari _white_ _board_ dan meja yang di dekat _white board_—bayangkan saja ini seperti di dalam kelas yang ada di sekolah tapi bedanya cuma ada meja guru sama meja murid yang cuma ada tiga.

Ada sebuah rak buku besar di bagian belakang ruangan. Di sampingnya ada dua buah jendela besar yang tertutup oleh gorden putih yang dilapisi warna biru. Ada beberapa lukisan yang dipajang di dinding ruangan. Ada sebuah buffet berwarna cokelat yang di atasnya ada beberapa pot bunga dan keramik-keramik berwarna-warni.

Ruangan di dalam sini sangat sejuk karena ada sebuah AC di atas jendela. Ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan ini juga gak ada satu pun sampah yang biasa kita temukan ketika kita di dalam kelas yang ada di sekolah kita, ruangan itu begitu bersih, tidak ada debu sedikit pun.

Mata Sakura menangkap sesosok laki-laki berambut _raven_ yang sedang serius membentuk tanah liat, sepertinya dia akan membuat sebuah mug, atau pot bunga? Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang ia buat karena jujur saja Sakura tidak begitu memahami tentang seni, otaknya sudah dipenuhi _verb, grammar, tenses, etc,_ yang ada kaitannya dengan _English_ _and_ _English_.

Sakura terus memandang sosok yang begitu menikmati kegiatannya, sampai dia tertegun melihat sosok tersebut. Bentuk wajah yang sempurna dan begitu keren dengan keseriusannya membuat sebuah mahakarya. Sakura menelan ludahnya melihat makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terlihat amat rupawan itu. Bahkan matanya tidak berkedip barang sekali pun.

"Sasuke-_chan_, Sai-_chan_, perkenalkan ini guru bahasa inggrismu yang baru," Itachi menepuk bahu Sakura membuat Sakura kaget.

Sasuke dan Sai menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah depan, melihat siapa orang-orang yang ada di depan kelas kecil itu. Matanya tertuju kepada seorang gadis yang badannya kecil sedang memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Sakura pun terkesiap melihat dua orang kembar tapi beda di depannya ini. Yang satu mukanya datar tanpa ekspresi. Yang satu selalu tersenyum sampai-sampai matanya aja gak keliatan alias merem.

Akhirnya _onyx_ bertemu _emerald_. Sang pemilik _emerald_ segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain seolah-olah tidak berani menatap si _onyx_ yang begitu tajam dan menusuk.

"Kau menyuruh anak kecil mengajariku? Yang benar saja," Sasuke berkata sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya, membentuk tanah liat menjadi sebuah mahakarya sang tuan bermata _onyx_.

Sakura yang mendengar bahwa dirinya disebut anak kecil tidak dapat menahan kesalnya, "Hey _chicken butt_! Jangan sembarangan ya kalau bicara! Bisa saja aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

Sasuke menghentikkan kegiatannya setelah mendengar dirinya dipanggil dengan panggilan yang sangat tidak keren sama sekali. Dia menatap emerald Sakura dengan tatapan horor, sedangkan Sakura menelan ludahnya saat merasakan aura menyeramkan berwarna merah yang keluar dari diri Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang tadi, _forehead_?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar namun matanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Aku punya nama, Haruno Sakura! Dan suka gak suka, aku yang akan jadi gurumu, jadi panggil aku _sensei_!" seru Sakura dengan kesal.

"Kita lihat saja nanti apa kau sanggup menjadi guruku?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ah… Sasuke, menurutku dia gak akan sanggup. Itachi-_nii_, kenapa anak jelek ini yang jadi guru kami?" tanya Sai dengan tersenyum palsu.

Urat kemarahan di jidat Sakura sudah berkedut-kedut. Baru hari perkenalan saja dia sudah dibikin kesal kayak begini. Gimana ke depannya?

"Hey kau mayat hidup! Jangan menghinaku ya!"

"Aku gak menghina. Aku cuma jujur," ucapnya watados.

"Sasuke-_chan_, Sai-_chan_, kalian jangan begitu sama Sakura-_chan_! Jangan menilai orang lain dari luarnya aja ya!" Itachi menasehati kedua adik kembarnya itu. Sakura mangguk-mangguk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ya emang sih Sakura-_chan_ badannya kecil dan jidatnya lebar," lanjut Itachi.

NYUT!

'Sialan nih Itachi niichan! Udah dibawa terbang tinggi eh dijatohin juga,' _inner_ Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke dan Sai mendengus kesal mendengar nasehat dari anikinya, tapi namanya juga Sasuke dan Sai, kembar yang selalu membuat masalah. Mereka tidak akan menurut sama _aniki_-nya itu. Mereka malah tersenyum _like a devil_, entah apa yang direncanakannya dalam otaknya.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**A/N: **hosh… hosh… hosh… Yosh! Akhirnya saya bisa update chapter kedua fict ini! Mian heyo kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Maaf juga ya kalau charanya agak saya bikin nista. Apa-apaan itu masa Minato-sama jadi narsis gitu dan lebay? Saya gak maksud bashing kok, cuma buat hiburan aja. Jadi kalau ada fans yang kebetulan charanya saya nistakan, saya mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya *bungkuk-bungkuk sampe encok*. Oleh karena itu, kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan. Tinggal klick review dan tinggalkan kritik dan saran readers semua.

Apa ya yang direncanain Sai dan Sasuke buat Sakura? Tunggu kejutannya di chapter tiga ya! *emangnya ada yang mau baca?* krik krik krik… akhir kata, wassalamualaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh! Review! Fufufu…


	3. First Day To Teaching

**Chocoaddicted Present...**

**My Psycho Student**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirited by Shiiba Nana **** Gorgeous Twins**

**Warning!: OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO and MISS-TYPO (semoga gak ada…), EYD YANG TIDAK KONSISTEN, JAYUS, GARING (KRIUK KRIUK)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 3: First Day To Teaching**

**Enjo****y!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa setiap pagi Sakura selalu bangun kesiangan sehingga dia kembali berteriak di depan gerbang dan berhasil masuk ke dalam sekolah. Satpam yang bertugas menutup gerbang jadi merutuki Sakura agar suaranya hilang sehingga si satpam gak budek tiap hari denger suara mega ultrasonic-nya Sakura.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Tapi tumben banget dia ngeliat koridor sekolah yang masih rame, dia pikir mungkin hari ini lagi ada rapat guru jadinya guru-guru gak masuk ke dalam kelas sehingga dengan kata lain hari ini adalah hari kemerdekaan para murid.

Sakura menganga begitu dia ngeliat ternyata keramaian di koridor ini tuh lebih rame dari mall Konoha waktu ngadain diskon gede-gedean pas lebaran sama tahun baru. Kelas Sakura berada di lantai dua dan itu berarti dia harus berjuang keras melewati keramaian yang kebanyakan disesapi oleh murid perempuan ini.

"Misi… misi…" Sakura nyoba masuk lebih dalam lagi dan menuju tangga dekat papan mading.

Pas Sakura masuk dan berjuang keras untuk melewati puluhan cewek-cewek yang memenuhi sepanjang koridor itu, Sakura mendengar anak-anak cewek pada cekikikan dan nunjuk-nunjuk ke papan mading dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan berbentuk _love-love._

"Seperti biasa, si kembar selalu tampak memukau!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah di samping Sakura.

Karena penasaran, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh si cewek berambut merah dan berkacamata itu. Karena tubuhnya kecil, jadinya Sakura menjinjitkan kakinya untuk melihat si kembar yang dimaksud cewek itu.

DOEEEENGG!

Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat sepasang anak kembar tapi beda yang lagi berdiri di depan papan mading dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke dan Sai. Sakura menelan ludahnya mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sasuke dan Sai yang notabennya adalah murid privatnya ternyata satu sekolah dengan dia. Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan melihat ada rambut merah muda yang menggembul di antara rambut-rambut cewek lain yang mengerumungi dia dan Sai.

Melihat Sasuke menoleh, Sakura buru-buru ngumpet di antara rimbunan _fans girl_ Sasuke dan Sai. Untung badannya kecil jadi gampang bersembunyi. Sakura melihat Ino di dekat tangga, dan langsung saja dia menyikut, menendang, mendorong anak-anak perempuan yang menghalangi jalannya menuju tangga. Anak-anak perempuan yang malang itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura setelah berhasil keluar dari kesesapan koridor. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Maklum saja, terjebak di antara _fans girl_ Sasuke dan Sai serasa sedang nonton konsernya SHINee.

"Sakura. Kau kenapa bisa keringatan gitu? Habis lari marathon?" tanya Ino sambil meminum jus jeruk.

"Aku habis melewati gerombolan anak cewek di koridor bawah. Hosh… hosh… hosh… mereka sebenarnya siapa sih?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi, di dalam koridor yang disesapi puluhan _fans girl_ Sasuke dan Sai membuat Sakura seperti ikan mas yang mangap-mangap karena butuh oksigen.

"Kamu gak tau? Ya wajar aja sih, kamu kan murid baru." Ino menyeruput jusnya membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya karena pengen nyeruput jus jeruknya Ino juga, tapi Ino gak nawarin, "mereka itu _fans girl__-_nya Sasuke-_senpai_ dan Sai-_senpai_."

"UAPPPA?" teriak Sakura _shock_ karena Sasuke dan Sai ternyata kakak kelasnya.

"Kenapa sih, Saku? Biasa aja kali!" omel Ino sambil menutup sebelah kupingnya yang kena teriakannya Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat pertama Sakura lewati dengan duduk di dalam kelas. Dia gak mau keluar kelas karena takut ketemu sama Sasuke dan Sai. Terpaksa Sakura menahan laparnya karena dia gak bawa bekal. Dia mendengus dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Sakura mengikuti pelajaran dengan tidak fokus karena perutnya terus berdendang meminta makan. Dan bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin daripada dia mati kelaparan hanya karena takut ketemu Sasuke dan Sai.

Sakura mengendap-endap menuju kantin sekolah. Dia bersembunyi dari satu tembok ke tembok lain, dari satu tong sampah ke tong sampah lain, dari punggung orang yang satu dengan punggung orang yang lain. Dan sampailah dia di depan kantin.

Sakura mengintip ke dalam kantin dan dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat apakah ada si anak kembar atau gak. Sakura menghela napas lega karena si kembar gak ada di dalam kantin, akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam kantin dengan tenangnya dan memesan satu _cup_ _ramen_ dan jus _strawberry_.

Saat baru menikmati setengah _ramen_-nya, Sakura mendengar jeritan-jeritan histeris dari anak-anak perempuan yang ada di dalam kantin.

"GYAAAAA! SASUKE-_SENPAI_!"

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

"SASUKE-_SAMA_! AYO DUDUK DI SAMPING KAMI AJA!"

Sakura tersedak mendengar nama Sasuke diteriaki oleh gadis-gadis itu. Sakura buru-buru meminum jusnya dan membawa _ramen_ yang masih tersisa setengah di tangannya. Sakura berjalan dengan mengendap-endap karena takut kelihatan Sasuke tanpa melihat dulu Sasuke sedang berada di mana.

Sakura berjalan sambil menunduk, tiba-tiba kaki kanannya menginjak tali sepatu kirinya yang terlepas dan dia terjatuh dengan _ramen_ yang terlempar dan terbang dari pegangan tangannya.

"Gyaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura. Dan Sakura jatuh nyungsep di lantai kantin.

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening. Sakura mengusap-usap jidatnya yang kepentok sama ubin kantin. Saat dia meringis kesakitan, dia melihat kaki yang memakai celana cokelat panjang dengan sepatu hitam berdiri di depannya. Sakura menelan ludahnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya itu.

DOEEEENG!

Yang berdiri di depan Sakura adalah Sasuke dengan kepala yang basah dan mie _ramen_ yang menghiasi kepalanya. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Gyaaaaa! Sasuke-_senpai_!" teriakan _fans girl_ Sasuke terdengar lagi.

Sakura mencoba berdiri dan menatap Sasuke takut-takut. Sakura menggaruk-garukkan lehernya dan sesekali melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya, Sakura melihat Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil dadah-dadah ke Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kaku ke Naruto.

Sasuke terus memandang Sakura dengan sorot mata seperti burung elang yang siap menerkam kelinci. Sakura merasakan aura membunuh dari Sasuke dan segera saja dia membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Maaf, _chickenbutt_, aku gak sengaja." Sakura menutup mulutnya yang kelepasan memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan "sayang"nya.

Semua orang yang ada di kantin membelalakkan matanya mendengar Sasuke dipanggil _'Chickenbutt'_ oleh seorang anak berambut _pink_ yang aneh.

Masih dengan posisi Sakura membungkuk, dia perlahan menegakkan badannya dan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kanan agar bisa lari dari kantin. Sakura melangkah pelan-pelan sampai ketika badannya sejajar dengan Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya dan itu membuat Sakura menahan napasnya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Sakura menelan ludah paksa saat melihat Sasuke mendelik padanya.

"Jangan pikIr kau bisa lari semudah itu, _forehead!_" Sasuke menyeringai. Anak-anak yang ada di kantin ikut-ikutan menelan ludah melihat seringaian Sasuke.

Sakura mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru kantin yang bisa ditangkap radar pandangan matanya dan sebuah ide melintas di otak Sakura.

"Ah! Minato-_sensei_!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk ke belakang Sasuke dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Gak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sakura langsung ambil langkah seribu.

"Cih! Sialan anak kecil itu!" dengus Sasuke.

"Hahaha… _teme_, kau kecolongan!" tawa Naruto meledak.

"Diam kau, _dobe_!"

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan mengendap-endap saat pulang sekolah. Dia menuju tempat parkir sepedanya. Di otaknya saat ini sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke saat dia mengajar privat bahasa inggris nanti. Apakah Sakura akan dicincang seperti apa yang dikatakan Ino? Atau dia akan dikubur hidup-hidup seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru?

Sakura bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dekat tempat parkir, dia memantau sepedanya yang jaraknya kini tinggal lima meter lagi. Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang dan itu membuat jantungnya hampir copot. Keringat dingin menjalari pelipisnya, perlahan dia menengokkan kepalanya ke samping dan TADA…!

"Hoeee! Sasuke!" teriak Sakura kaget dan jatuh terduduk.

"Aku bukan Sasuke," jawab orang itu.

"S-s-s… Sai?" tanya Sakura. Sai mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sakura menghela napas lega.

Sai berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura yang sedang duduk. "Seharusnya kau jangan bernapas lega dulu," ucap Sai. Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. "kejadian tadi di kantin sudah tersebar ke seantero sekolah. Dan mulai sekarang sebaiknya kau berhati-hati karena Sasuke gak akan membiarkanmu selamat selama bersekolah di sini. Sampai jumpa nanti di rumah, _sensei_." Sai tersenyum lalu berdiri meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung.

"MATI AKU! Aaaaarrrghh!" teriak Sakura frustrasi.

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengayuh sepeda menuju rumahnya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk gak mengajar sebagai guru privat di kediaman Uchiha. Mentalnya langsung _down_ mendengar kata-kata Sai tadi.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya yang berat. Hidup ini ternyata sangat kejam, mencari uang ternyata gak mudah. Mulai sekarang Sakura harus mencari pekerjaan lain untuk membayar servis komputer di rentenir om-om yang gak nyadar umur itu atau dia ngomong ke ayah dan ibunya terus minta uang buat bayarin servis laptop _aniki_-nya.

Itachi secara gak sengaja melihat Sakura yang sedang mengayuh sepeda dengan lesu ke arah yang berkebalikan dengan rumahnya. Langsung aja si Itcahi minggirin mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil diikuti dua makhluk yang kelihatan bingung.

Itachi berdiri sambil membentangkan tangannya di depan laju sepeda Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Itachi segera mengerem sepedanya dengan mendadak.

"Sakura-_chan_ mau kemana?" tanya Itachi sambil memegang stir sepeda.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Itachi dengan meneguk ludahnya. 'Mati aku,' pikirnya.

Itachi gak sadar sama ekspresi Sakura yang udah mau lari aja seperti pencopet yang ketahuan nyopet, Itachi malah mikir kalau Sakura itu lupa hari ini hari pertamanya ngajar.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau pasti lupa kalau hari ini hari pertamamu ngajar kan?" Sakura gak jawab, dia melirik-lirik celah kosong yang mungkin bisa dia gunakan untuk lari.

"Itachi, lagi ngapain sih lu sama bocah _pink_ ini?" tanya makhluk yang punya banyak tindikan di mukanya.

"Iya, Itachi-_senpai_ lagi ngapain sih? Nanti Tobi dimarahin Zetsu-_senpai_ kalau gak cepet-cepet nganterin pesenan sate kambingnya nih!" omel makhluk yang pake topeng _power ranger_—_ranger_ merah.

"Berisik lu pade!" sengit Itachi, kemudian dia menatap lembut Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_, daripada naik sepeda, mendingan naik mobil sama aku ya!" ajak Itachi dan tanpa mendengar persetujuan Sakura, Itachi udah narik tangan Sakura yang bikin Sakura nyungsep karena dia masih duduk di jok sepedanya.

"Ups! Maaf, Sakura-_chan_!" Itachi membantu Sakura—lebih tepatnya menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

"Gyaaaa!" jerit Sakura.

"Pein, bawain sepeda Sakura-_chan_!"

"Apa lu kata?" teriak Pein.

Itachi gak jawab teriakan Pein tadi, dia langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Pein dan Tobi yang masih berdiri di samping sepeda Sakura. Pas Pein nengok ke sepeda yang akan dia kendarai, dia melihat Tobi yang udah duduk manis di jok boncengan sambil mengemut permen lollipop rasa jeruk kesukaannya.

"Ngapain lu di situ?" tanya Pein ketus.

"Ih, kok Pein-_senpai_ dongdong banget sih? Ya, Tobi lagi duduklah…" Tobi memutar bola matanya, "cepetan _senpai_ naik terus kita ke rumah Itachi-_senpai_! Nanti Zetsu-_senpai_ ngamuk nih kalau sate kambingnya keburu dingin! Tobi anak baik gak mau kalau disate sama Zetsu-_senpai_!" lanjutnya. Pein menghela napas sambil menepuk jidatnya mendengar kata-kata si anak autis.

Pein merhatiin sepeda yang lagi didudukin Tobi, itu benar-benar sepeda cewek soalnya ada keranjang di stang sepedanya. Pein menghela napas berat, "_Kami_-_sama_, tolong lindungi harkat dan martabatku, semoga aku gak ketemu ayang Konan…" Pein berdoa sambil bersimpuh dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura berdiri di depan kelas privatnya. Dia meneguk paksa ludahnya dan menghela napas berat. Perlahan Sakura memegang kenop pintu, dia berusaha untuk gak nimbulin suara pas buka pintu berwarna hitam itu. Sakura mengintip dicelah-celah pintu, dia melihat Sasuke dan Sai yang sedang duduk dengan manis di bangku mereka masing-masing. Sakura menelan ludahnya lagi.

"Sedang apa kau di situ? Cepat masuk!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara ketus.

Sakura terlonjak kaget karena kehadirannya sudah diketahui oleh makhluk ayam yang sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dada. Sai menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu. Karena sudah tertangkap basah, Sakura mau gak mau masuk juga ke dalam kelas.

"Ha-ha-hay, _everybody_?" sapa Sakura dengan gagap.

Sai hanya membalas dengan senyum palsu, Sasuke membalas dengan menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena takut bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan pelan-pelan ke mejanya. Dia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu dia duduk di atas kursinya, namun…

BRUK!

"Aduuuuhh…" Sakura meringis karena kursi yang dia duduki tadi jadi ancur pas diduduki.

"Aduuuuh… pantatku sakit." Sakura berdiri dengan susah payah lalu mengelus-elus pantatnya yang dengan sukses mencium bongkahan kayu-kayu bangku yang rubuh itu.

'Ini pasti ulah Sasuke!' _inner_ Sakura berkata kesal, _outer_nya memandang sengit Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

Sedangkan Sai tetap tersenyum memerhatikan Sakura yang meringis kesakitan. 'Apa-apaan si Sai itu? Dia malah senyum-senyum ngeliat aku jatuh!' Sakura memandang sengit Sai.

Sakura mencoba mengatur suasana hatinya lagi, dia mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sakura menatap kedua murid sialan di depannya yang sedang duduk manis saat memerhatikannya jatuh tanpa menolong sedikit pun.

"_Ok, Students. Now, we will learn about tenses."_ Sakura berusaha tersenyum dan mengambil spidol yang tergeletak gak berdaya di atas mejanya. Saat Sakura memegang spidol itu, dia merasakan ada yang lengket-lengket di spidol itu, ternyata oh ternyata spidolnya udah di kasih lem!

"Itu lem yang sangat lengket, kalau kena tangan dia bisa menempel dengan permanen hanya dalam waktu tiga menit dihitung dari sekarang." Sasuke berkata sambil melihat jam yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Sakura panik lalu dia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Sasuke menyeringai dan menahan tawanya, Sai ikut tersenyum tentunya dengan senyum palsu kebanggaannya itu.

**.**

**.**

Sakura berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di atas westafel. Dia berhasil melepaskan spidol itu dengan menggunakan berbagai macam sabun yang ada di dalam kamar mandi, dari sabun mandi, sabun cuci piring, sabun colek, sampai sabun anjing yang biasanya dipake Itachi buat sampoan.

Sakura menghela napas beratnya, dia memandangi wajahnya di depan cermin. "Sakura, kenapa kau bisa terjebak di dalam sini bersama dua psikopat itu?" gumamnya sambil memandang sendu bayangannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat bayangannya melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada sambil memandang remeh Sakura, "Hey, bodoh! Jangan sedih begitu. Tampangmu jadi jelek sekali kalau begitu. Kau balas saja mereka!" Sakura terlonjak melihat bayangannya sendiri bisa bicara dari dalam cermin.

"Ka-ka-kau hantu!" jerit Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bayangannya.

Bayangan Sakura menghela napas panjang, "_Baka!_ Kalau aku hantu, kau itu apa, hah?"

Sakura memegangi tubuhnya yang ternyata masih nyata lalu dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berharap ini semua mimpi, tapi bayangan itu terasa begitu nyata, "Ka-kalau begitu, ka-kalau kau bilang aku jelek, kau juga jelek!"

"Makanya jangan memasang tampang yang menyedihkan seperti itu!" teriak sang bayangan, "kau harus membalas kedua bocah sialan itu!" sambungnya.

"Balas dendam? Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Berikan mereka PR yang susah dan banyak! Suruh mereka mengumpulkannya besok, kalau gak dikumpulin kau ancam aja untuk ngelaporin ke orang tua mereka." Si bayangan menyeringai.

"Aha! Ide bagus, bayangan! Makasih ya, kau memang pintar seperti diriku!"

"Yaialah, kan kita satu raga." Kemudian bayangan Sakura kembali lagi seperti biasanya. Sakura menyeringai lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka keras. Sakura menyeringai menatap kedua muridnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi khas milik mereka masing-masing.

'Apa yang dia rencanakan?' batin Sasuke.

'Kenapa si jelek itu?' batin Sai.

"Murid-muridku, aku yakin kalian sudah sangat pandai mengenai _tenses_," Sakura memberi jeda lama sambil menatap kedua muridnya dengan senyuman licik, "oleh karena itu, aku memberikan kalian _homework_."

"Cih! Hanya _homework_." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan Sakura.

BRAK!

Sakura menggebrak meja Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya, "Jangan senang dulu seperti itu, _chickenbutt!_" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tetap menyeringai, Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam namun di otaknya sedang bertanya-tanya apa rencana si _pinky_ ini.

"Kalian kuberi tugas, membuat definisi tentang dua belas _tenses_ beserta contohnya," ucap Sakura.

"Cuma itu? Kalau it—"

"Masing-masing _tenses_ harus mempunyai seratus contoh kalimat dan dikumpulkan besok pagi sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi!" potong Sakura sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "kalau besok pagi kalian belum mengumpulkan tugasnya, aku akan melaporkan kelakuan kalian tadi dengan orang tua kalian!" Sakura membalikkan badan lalu mengambil tas yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, murid-muridku." Sakura tersenyum puas lalu keluar dari kelas mini itu. Sasuke dan Sai memandang punggung Sakura yang keluar dari kelas dengan mata terbelalak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Khukhukhu… rasakan itu ayam dan mayat hidup! Jangan pernah meremehkan Haruno Sakura!" kekeh Sakura yang saat ini berada di dalam ruangan guru yang disediakan Itachi untuknya dan guru-guru privat yang lain.

Sakura berdiri di dekat mejanya sambil memandang ke luar jendela, memandang daun yang berguguran dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Kau pikir, kau akan menang, eh?" suara bariton mengagetkannya dan dia membalikkan badannya yang bisa berakibat fatal baginya.

"Ka-ka-kau! Panggil aku, _sensei_!" teriak Sakura.

"Cih! Aku gak sudi!" cowok itu berjalan semakin mendekati Sakura.

Sakura melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya mentok di jendela. "Ma-ma-mau apa kau, Sasuke?"

Sasuke merentangkan tangan kirinya di samping kanan kepala Sakura. Dia menyeringai dan menatap tajam _emerald_ Sakura. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah tadi siang saat di kantin."

"A-a-apa?" Sakura makin gugup saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya, hembusan hangat napas Sasuke terasa di pipi Sakura.

Sakura melirik-lirik ke isi ruangan yang bisa ditangkap oleh pandangannya, dia melihat tasnya yang tergeletak gak jauh di meja yang ada di samping kirinya. Sebuah ide terbesit di otaknya, dia tersenyum licik lalu dia menyebut nama Sasuke yang dibuat dengan semendesah mungkin, "Sasuke-_senpai_…"

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan menatap _emerald_ Sakura yang begitu indah. Sejenak dia terpaku dengan keindahan iris mata itu walaupun masih ditutupi oleh kacamata, dia terpesona dengan kecantikan Sakura yang gak terlalu memancar dari jauh, sekilas semburat garis merah terlukis di wajahnya.

Sasuke terus menatap mata itu, dia melihat Sakura tersenyum manis sekali dan itu membuat wajah Sasuke makin memanas. "Sasuke-_chickenbutt_, rasakan ini!" Sakura menginjak kaki kanan Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengaduh dan melepaskan dirinya. Segera saja dia menyambar tasnya dan lari dari ruangan itu.

"Sial!" dengus Sasuke saat menyadari dirinya tertipu dengan akal bulus Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… akhirnya bisa keluar juga dari rumah ini." Sakura membungkuk sambil memegang kedua lututnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

Sakura tiba-tiba teringat dengan wajah Sasuke yang begitu tampan saat dilihat dari jarak yang begitu dekat dan tadi hampir saja dia dan Sasuke berciuman, wajah Sakura memanas, dia memegang kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Namun Sakura segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menepis pikiran anehnya tadi.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang sebelum Sasuke berhasil mengejarku." Sakura mengayuh sepedanya dan pergi dari rumah megah itu.

**To Be Continue…**

Annyeong haseyo! Mian hae saya update telaaaaat buanget! *dilempar cabe busuk sama readers*

author mungutin cabe busuk: cabe kan lagi mahal tau… *ditendang readers sampe venus* Tuiiiiinnggg!

*Dalam perjalanan menuju venus* gomapseumnida buat **Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**, **Thia2rh****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Red Flower Iki-chan**and **Richi TsuguSuzu** yang udah review chapter kemaren. Ditunggu reviewnya lagiiiiiiii…! *ting: udah menghilang dari langit*

**Sakura: **Review ya, minna-san? Kamsa hamnida!


	4. Ternyata Cantik

**Episode sebelumnya…**

Sakura tiba-tiba teringat dengan wajah Sasuke yang begitu tampan saat dilihat dari jarak yang begitu dekat dan tadi hampir saja dia dan Sasuke berciuman, wajah Sakura memanas, dia memegang kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Namun Sakura segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menepis pikiran anehnya tadi.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang sebelum Sasuke berhasil mengejarku." Sakura mengayuh sepedanya dan pergi dari rumah megah itu.

.

.

.

**Chocoaddicted Present...**

**My Psycho Student**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirited by Shiiba Nana **** Gorgeous Twins**

**Warning!: OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO and MISS-TYPO (semoga gak ada…), EYD YANG TIDAK KONSISTEN, JAYUS, GARING (KRIUK KRIUK)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 4: Ternyata Cantik**

**Enjoy…**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini langit sangat cerah dan matahari terasa hangat menyinari bumi. Jarang-jarang di musim gugur seperti ini langit berkompromi dengan bumi. Padahal biasanya langit selalu menangis sehingga membasahi bumi dan menyebabkan beberapa manusia mengeluh karena tidak membawa payung. Seharusnya mereka selalu memegang kata pepatah, 'Sedia payung sebelum hujan'. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh anak cewek yang satu ini.

Terlihat aneh memang, keadaan langit yang secerah ini dia malah memasukkan payung lipat abu-abunya ke dalam tas. Sebelumnya dia membuat gempar seisi rumah karena lupa menyimpan si payung, namun akhirnya dia menemukan si payung yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah kasurnya.

Sakura membawa sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh, waktunya terbuang banyak saat mencari payung tadi. Saat sampai di depan gerbang seperti biasa dia berteriak menyetop sang satpam agar tidak menutup gerbang sekolah. Tapi sayang si satpam sudah menutup gerbang sambil nyengir lebar.

"Maaf ya, kali ini aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh suara mega _ultrasonic_-mu itu." Satpam itu melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada sambil memasang senyum kemenangannya.

Sakura mendecih saat melihat si satpam yang ternyata memakai _headset_ di kupingnya. Sakura menuntun sepedanya ke samping sekolah. Kalau dia pulang lagi, dia pasti dihajar habis-habisan sama ibunya. Akhirnya Sakura milih jalan lain, yaitu manjat tembok sekolah.

Sebelumnya Sakura berjalan ke samping sekolah, mastiin kalau satpam sekolah gak bisa ngelihat dia. Sakura menggembok sepedanya di tempat yang aman, lalu mulai memanjat tembok sekolah.

Sakura sudah sampai di atas tembok dan langsung lompat untuk masuk ke dalam halaman samping sekolah dan Sakura jatuh terduduk.

"Hap!" Sakura melompat dari tembok. "Yeah! Aku bisa masuk ke sekolah juga akhirnya! Hohoho…" Sakura tertawa senang, tapi dia merasa ada yang empuk-empuk di bawahnya. Sakura langsung melihat benda apa yang didudukinya.

Doeeeeng!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_?" bentak seseorang yang ternyata sedang diduduki oleh Sakura. Rupanya orang tersebut sedang tiduran di atas rumput sambil membaca komik.

"_Chi-Chickenbutt!"_ teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk tepat di muka Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

"Cih! Cepat bangun!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

Sakura langsung berdiri setelah dibentak oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun bangun dari tidurnya dan siap memberi "pelajaran" berharga pada Sakura. Saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah mendekat pada Sakura, Sakura sudah ambil langkah seribu karena takut Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam seperti kemarin.

"Tch. Cepat sekali larinya. Padahal aku mau memberikan tugas yang kemarin dia suruh," dengus Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tiduran di rumput sambil membaca komik.

**.**

**.**

Karena kejadian tadi pagi, Sakura seperti kucing-kucingan di sekolah dengan Sasuke. Dia takut ketemu Sasuke dan takut dimintai ganti rugi oleh Sasuke.

Sakura mengendap-endap menuju perpustakaan karena dia mau meminjam buku untuk tugas ekonomi. Sakura membuka pintu perpus dengan sangat pelan, ya kalian tahulah kalau di perpus itu gak boleh berisik, sedikit suara saja membuat para penghuni perpus mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan itulah yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Sakura mengumbar cengiran lebarnya saat semua sorot mata menatapnya tajam akibat kegaduhan yang dia ciptakan. Sakura memang membuka pintu perpus dengan sangat hati-hati tapi dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak hati-hati sehingga dia keserimpet keset terus jatuh.

Sakura berjalan menuju rak-rak buku yang mana terdapat buku-buku khusus anak IPS. Sakura mengambil buku ekonomi kelas dua dan segera menuju tempat penjaga perpus untuk meminjamnya. Setelah selesai melakukan administrasi untuk meminjam buku, Sakura melihat-lihat isi perpus dan dia menangkap sosok Sai yang sedang membaca di sudut perpus.

Sakura hanya mengamati Sai dari jauh, tiba-tiba Sai mengangkat wajahnya dan menangkap Sakura yang sedang memerhatikannya. Sai tersenyum lalu mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh Sakura menghampirinya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya karena ketahuan sedang memerhatikan Sai, Sakura melihat Sai mengayunkan tangannya memanggil Sakura untuk datang ke tempatnya. Dengan polosnya Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dijawab dengan anggukan Sai.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke meja Sai. Tepat saat dia sudah berdiri di depan meja tersebut, Sai menunjuk bangku di depannya yang artinya menyuruh Sakura duduk.

"Nah, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Sai sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

Sakura tertegun dengan pertanyaan Sai. Bagaimana Sai bisa tahu kalau Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Karena jaim, Sakura menjawab, "PD banget. Aku gak mau nanya apa-apa kok."

Sai menahan tawanya. "Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau terus memerhatikanku? Itu membuatku terganggu," jawab Sai ceplas-ceplos.

'Memerhatikan saja membuatnya terganggu? Benar-benar cowok angkuh!' batin Sakura sambil mematahkan pensil yang dia pegang di kolong meja.

"Tch!" dengus Sakura.

Sai tersenyum lalu kembali membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang dia baca tadi. Sakura memerhatikan Sai yang membolak-balik halaman buku di depannya. Lama-lama Sakura merasa jenuh juga, dia yang cerewet berada di tempat yang sepi sangatlah gak sesuai.

"_Sensei_, Sasuke kalau marah itu sangat menyeramkan loh," ucapan Sai mengalihkan perhatian Sakura padanya.

"Menyeramkan bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

Sai menghentikan kegiatannya yang membolak-balik halaman buku dan menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Dia kalau marah matanya berubah menjadi merah, dan dengan kekuatan yang ada di matanya itu dia bisa membunuh orang lain."

"APA?" teriak Sakura saking kagetnya.

Karena mendapatkan aura seram dari sekitarnya, Sakura buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang teriak tadi sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

Sai terkekeh geli akibat ulah Sakura. Sai menyodorkan dua buah buku yang terletak gak jauh darinya pada Sakura. Sakura memandang buku itu dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ini tugasku dan tugas Sasuke yang _sensei_ suruh kemarin. Tadi pagi aku udah nunggu _sensei_ di depan gerbang tapi sensei gak dateng-dateng, terus kata Sasuke tadi _sensei_ nindih dia pas manjat tembok sekolah di halaman samping pas Sasuke mau ngasih tugasnya eh _sensei_ udah ngacir duluan," kata Sai dengan senyum buatannya.

'Tugas?' pikir Sakura, ternyata dia lupa udah ngasih tugas ke 'tuh dua anak kemarin. "Ah! Iya iya, nanti akan kuperiksa tugas kalian." Sakura berkata sok _cool _sambil mengambil kedua buku tersebut dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Saat Sakura akan pergi dari sana, tiba-tiba Sai berkata, "Hati-hatilah, Sakura-_sensei_." Sai memperingatkan Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

'Kembar sialan ini benar-benar seperti psikopat,' batin Sakura dengan cemas.

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari kedua Sakura mengajar. Sakura bersembunyi di balik tembok, suara jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat sekarang. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa padanya nanti. Saat Sakura bersembunyi di belakang tembok, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya membuat Sakura menoleh dengan gerakan lambat.

Dag dig dug…

Dag dig dug…

Suara jantung Sakura deg-degan menebak-nebak siapa yang menepuk bahunya. _Great!_ Yang menepuk bahu Sakura adalah Sasuke, orang yang sangat terlarang untuk ditemuinya saat ini meskipun saat mengajar nanti bakalan ketemu juga.

Sakura refleks langsung menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata merahnya. Sakura menelan paksa ludahnya dan berusaha untuk kabur tapi jalannya dihalangi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan membuat Sakura semakin melangkah mundur. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat menyeramkan membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Sakura gak bisa mundur lagi karena badannya udah menyentuh tembok.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan menyeringai. "Tamat riwayatmu, Sakura!"

Sakura panik melihat Sasuke. "Tidaaaaaak!" teriak Sakura.

**.**

**.**

"Tidaaaaaak!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Itachi yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar teriakan Sakura.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia memandang Itachi sambil nyengir. "Gak apa-apa kok, Itachi-_nii_. Hehehe."

"Oh… ya sudah cepat masuk sana. Ajari adik-adikku sampai pandai, ya!" seru Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura merentangkan tangannya mencoba menahan Itachi agar gak pergi. "Itachi-_nii_, jangan pergi!" ucapnya namun bayangan Itachi sudah menghilang karena dia sudah berbelok ke arah lain.

Sakura menunduk dan menghembuskan napasnya. Cobaan apa lagi yang akan dia dapatkan hari ini? Sakura berjalan menuju kelas Sasuke dan Sai. Sakura menatap pintu kelas itu sambil memegang kenop pintu.

"_Kami-sama,_ kumohon lindungi aku." Doa Sakura lalu membuka pintu kelas sambil melangkah masuk.

BYUUUURRR!

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Sebuah serangan dahsyat menghantam Sakura dan Sakura gak sempat buat menghindarinya. Seember besar air yang diletakkan di atas pintu mengguyur Sakura disusul dengan serangan tiga buah penghapus papan tulis di muka Sakura. Doa Sakura hari ini tidak dikabulkan, _poor you._

'Percuma aja tadi aku bawa payung, tapi aku basah kuyup karena ulah mereka sekarang.' Sakura membatin.

Sakura menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap kesal kedua anak kembar sialan yang pastinya sengaja membuat serangan itu. Sai tetap tersenyum memandang Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan datar.

Sakura menggertakan giginya menatap sengit kedua cowok tersebut. 'Bahkan ekspresi mereka tetap begitu setelah menyiksaku? Benar-benar psikopat!' batin Sakura yang kepalanya sudah mendidih.

"Kalian!" kata Sakura masih di depan pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura langsung melangkah masuk dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Dia membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari kelas menuju kamar mandi, Sasuke ikut keluar dari kelas, Sai hanya terdiam di bangkunya sambil memerhatikan kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Di kamar mandi Sakura mengelap badannya dengan handuk yang ada di dalam laci buffet. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin, badannya sudah basah kuyup. Rambutnya lepek, kacamatanya berair, kaos kakinya pun sampai basah. Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Kau, Haruno Sakura gak boleh kalah dengan si kembar sialan itu! Kau harus membalas mereka!" ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

Tanpa Sakura tahu, Sasuke sedang memasang kupingnya di daun pintu kamar mandi yang Sakura pakai. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai kemudian kembali menuju kelas lagi.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan semangat empat lima sekarang. Ya, dia akan membalas perbuatan si kembar tapi beda. Sakura berjalan diiringi aura api yang membara, mata Sakura menyorot tajam seolah akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Kalian ingin bermain-main denganku, _the stupid twins_?" kata Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas, Sasuke dan Sai sedang duduk manis di bangku mereka masing-masing. Sakura tersenyum menyeramkan memandang kedua cowok kembar itu. Langkah Sakura berhenti di depan kelas dan dia menatap sinis kedua orang yang memiliki ekspresi khas yang kontras.

"Kita akan belajar tentang jenis teks apa saja yang ada di dalam bahasa inggris. Ada yang tau apa saja itu?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi dengan keadaan badannya yang basah kuyup, sebenarnya sih dia kedinginan tapi dia sok _cool_ gitu.

Sai menunjuk tangannya, Sakura melirik Sai. "Ada dua belas _genre_ dalam teks bahasa inggris, yaitu _procedure, recount, narrative, description, news item, report, analytical exposition, spoof, hortatory exposition, explanation, discussion, _dan _review_," jawab Sai.

'Cih! Pintar juga dia,' decih Sakura dalam hati.

"_That's true,_ Sai. Sekarang kita akan praktek membuat sebuah artikel menggunakan salah satu dari dua belas _genre_ tersebut." Sakura berjalan menuju mejanya dan membuka tas untuk mengambil spidol.

Saat Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas, dia memegang sebuah benda yang lunak-lunak, lalu Sakura mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari dalam tasnya.

"Gyaaaaa!" jerit Sakura saat mengambil benda yang ternyata ular-ularan plastik. Jantung Sakura hampir copot karena kaget.

Amarah Sakura sekarang sudah tak terelakkan lagi. Dengan kesal Sakura meremas spidol yang baru saja dia ambil dan menatap _hor__r__or_ kedua muridnya. Sakura menunjuk kedua muridnya dengan spidol. Sasuke dan Sai bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Kau!" Sakura menunjuk Sai dengan spidol, "dan kau!" Sakura mengarahkan spidolnya menunjuk Sasuke, "kalian kuberikan tugas untuk besok!" ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

"Apa? Jangan yang gampang kayak kemarin." Sasuke bicara datar sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sakura melotot pada Sasuke, tugas kemarin dibilang gampang! _Oh my god,_ murid macam apa yang dia ajar? Jika mereka sudah pintar, untuk apa mereka mencari guru privat? Apa untuk menyalurkan hasrat psikopat mereka?

"_Sorry, chickenbutt_ kalau tugas yang kemaren terlalu mudah untukmu. Tugas kali ini naik sedikit _level_nya," Sakura memberi jeda sebentar, "buat satu buah contoh artikel _procedure_ dan tuliskan _social function, text organization, _juga_ language features-nya."_

"Bukankah itu jauh lebih mudah dari tugas kemaren, _pinky_? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sarkastik.

Sakura terkekeh menyeramkan, menimbulkan aura yang _ho__r__ror_ di ruangan itu. "_Procedure_ yang kalian buat haruslah tentang membuat makanan dan kalian juga harus mempraktekannya dengan membuat makanan tersebut."

"Kau menyuruh kami memasak, begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Hmm… gak juga, aku kan menyuruh kalian membuat _procedure_ dan salah satu bentuk _procedure_ itu adalah membuat sebuah masakan bukan?" Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi distop oleh Sakura, "tugasnya dikumpulkan besok saat jam makan siang di sekolah. _Thanks_, karena membuat pekerjaanku cukup sampai di sini. _See you tomorrow, my students!"_ Sakura menggemblok tasnya dan berjalan dengan riang keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke memasang muka malas, dia kan gak bisa memasak, sekarang malah disuruh memasak. Sai menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, dia sedang memikirkan akan membuat makanan apa besok.

"Sasuke, kira-kira aku akan membuat apa ya untuk besok?" tanya Sai. Kemampuan Sai dalam memasak memang lebih baik dari pada Sasuke yang hanya bisa memasak air dan mie instan.

"Terserah kaulah," jawab Sasuke malas.

Sai menolehkan kepala memandang sang kembaran. "Sasuke, kau khawatir karena kau gak bisa masak ya?" tanya Sai ceplas ceplos.

"…" Sasuke gak jawab.

"Eh Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Gak usah pusing-pusing kali, kau suruh _chef_ di rumah ini untuk memasakkan makananmu saja. Kau bisa mencari resep makanan di internet atau di rak buku punya _momy_," saran Sai.

Sasuke seperti ngedapetin sebuah pencerahan. Dia menyeringai tapi gak lama kemudian seringaian mautnya luntur lagi.

"Aku mau masak sendiri aja. Kalau makanan yang dibuat _chef_ besok dimakan oleh si _forehead_ itu aku yang akan rugi," jawab Sasuke.

Sai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ah… benar juga."

Sasuke sekarang bisa menyeringai dengan lebar. 'Kau pikir bisa mengerjaiku, _forehead_? Mimpi saja sana ke neraka!' _inner_ Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura pulang sambil tertawa laknat. Dia membayangkan bagaimana mereka—Sasuke dan Sai—kerepotan dalam memasak. Saat Sakura sedang tertawa, tiba-tiba dia keingetan sesuatu terus dia mengerem sepedanya yang sedang melaju.

"Eh? Bukannya kalau di rumah orang kaya ada _chef_-nya ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Mereka pasti menyuruh _chef _mereka. Bagaimana ini?" Sakura bicara sendiri seperi orang sarap, dia diliatin sama orang-orang yang lewat disekitarnya, tapi Sakura gak nyadar.

Orang-orang itu ngelihat anak perempuan memakai seragam sekolah terkenal tapi basah kuyup lagi ngomong sendiri. Mereka mengambil kesimpulan kalau sekolah itu sangat ketat dan cara mengajarnya sangat disiplin, buktinya anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu sampai stress begitu.

"Aha! Aku makan aja makanan mereka! lumayaaaan…" Sakura kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan ceria, tapi hembusan angin membuatnya bergidik kedinginan.

**.**

**.**

Besoknya Sakura bangun dengan terhuyung-huyung. Kali ini Sakura gak telat bangun karena dia udah dibangunin oleh rasa pusing di kepalanya. Tadinya Sakura gak mau berangkat sekolah, tapi dia gak mau melewatkan _moment-moment_ penting saat di mana dia membalas dendamnya pada duo kembar tampan tapi kurang ajar didikannya.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Sakura langsung turun dari kamarnya dan menuju meja makan. Ayah dan ibunya kaget ngelihat Sakura yang tumben banget udah bangun tanpa teriakan super mega _ultrasonic_ dari sang mimi tercinta.

Sakura langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan sang ibu. Tsunade memerhatikan muka Sakura yang memerah, terus Tsunade meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya ke jidat lebar Sakura.

"_Oh my gosh!_ Sakura-_chan_, kau demam!" teriaknya histeris sambil lari ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa es batu dan memasukkannya ke dalam bungkusan handuk.

Jiraiya bingung ngelihatin Tsunade yang heboh sendiri. Jiraiya pun meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya seperti yang dilakukan Tsunade tadi ke Sakura.

"Sakura _honey_, jidatmu panas sekali. Sepertinya kalau telur dimasak di atas jidatmu bakalan mateng deh," ucap Jiraiya _innocent_ membuat Sakura dan Tsunade _sweatdrop_.

BLETAK!

Tsunade memukul kepala suaminya. "_Baka!_ Anak semata wayang kita lagi sakit, kau malah bercanda begitu!" omel Tsunade.

Jiraiya meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya. Tsunade sedang mengompres jidat Sakura pake es yang dibungkus tadi. Sakura juga meringis kesakitan seperti ayahnya. Gimana enggak? Itu batu es kan keras banget dan dengan kuatnya Tsunade mengompres jidat Sakura, bisa-bisa jidat Sakura jadi melesep ke dalam.

"Tsunade-_koi_, kau membuat Sakura _honey_ kesakitan tau! Tuh liat mukanya yang menyedihkan!" seru Jiraiya sambil menunjuk muka Sakura. Sakura hanya pasrah dikompres secara biadab oleh ibunya.

"_Oh my god! I'm sorry,_ Sakura-_chan_," ucap Tsunade sambil memelankan kegiatan mengompresnya.

"Sakura _honey_, kamu gak usah masuk sekolah aja hari ini. Istirahat di rumah aja, ya?" kata Jiraiya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Gak bisa, _otou-san_. Sakura harus sekolah karena ada ulangan fisika," jawab Sakura berbohong. Tsunade dan Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka dengan kompak.

"Ulangan fisika? Kan kamu kelas IPS, Sakura-_chan_." Tsunade dan Jiraiya kompak bicara pada Sakura.

Dengan setengah sadar, Sakura pun nyadar kalau ucapannya tadi salah, bohongnya nanggung banget. "Maksud Sakura, ulangan akuntansi."

"Kau benar-benar demam, Sakura-_chan_. Kau aja sampe lupa kalau kau kelas IPS." Tsunade bicara dengan nada cemas.

Sakura tersenyum memandang ayah dan ibunya. "Aku gak apa-apa kok, _otou-san, okaa-san_. Sudah ah, nanti aku telat lagi. Aku berangkaaat!" seru Sakura setelah menyomot satu lembar roti tawar.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya menghembuskan napas mereka. Mereka khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya. Firasat orang tua biasanya jarang meleset, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah sampai di sekolahnya. Satpam yang ngelihat Sakura datang pagi pun mengucek-ngucek matanya, takut itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Tapi sosok Sakura nyata banget sehingga membuat satpam terpukau memandang kedatangan Sakura.

Sakura menyeringai ketika melihat satpam sekolah memandang takjub kehadirannya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. 'Rasakan kau! Aku balas perbuatanmu kemarin!' batinnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sakura membuka pintu kelas dan sudah ada Ino di sana yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah.

Ino yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah _fashion _yang sedang dia baca ke arah pintu kelas. Ino terkejut melihat Sakura yang biasanya telat, hari ini datang tidak telat.

"Sa-Sakura? Benarkah kau Sakura si tukang telat?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, sebal. "Ya, ini aku. Gak usah heran segitunya kali." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya.

Ino memutar badannya ke arah meja Sakura. "Mimpi apa aku semalam sehingga kau bisa gak telat begini?" tanya Ino, "ah… apa sesuatu terjadi padamu, jidat?" Ino kelihatan penasaran sekali.

"Gak, _pig!_ Sudahlah, lanjutkan kegiatanmu membaca!" dengus Sakura dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino terdengar sedikit cemas.

"Hn," jawab Sakura sekenanya karena matanya mulai terpejam, mencoba mengurangi sakit kepala yang dirasakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi. Sakura masih ingat dengan dendamnya. Dia langsung keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menyusuri lorong, berharap menemukan Sasuke dan Sai. Dan benar saja, dia menemukan Sai dan Sasuke yang membawa kotak makan dan buku tulis di tangan mereka masing-masing. Melihat dendamnya akan terlaksana, sakit yang Sakura rasakan mendadak hilang. Inikah dahsyatnya kekuatan dendam? Ckck…

"Wah… wah… wah… ternyata murid-muridku ini memang murid yang rajin, ya!" seru Sakura yang berdiri di depan Sasuke dan Sai.

Sasuke mendengus membuang mukanya, kesal. Sai menatap datar Sakura, ekspresi Sai kali ini terlihat berbeda. Sasuke dan Sai menyerahkan kotak makan dan buku mereka, namun Sakura menyetopnya dengan mengarahkan kelima jarinya di depan mereka. Kedua orang itu memandang Sakura dengan menaikkan sebelah alis mereka.

"Kita ke taman untuk menilai tugas kalian," kata Sakura sambil berjalan memimpin di depan.

Sekilas Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. Itu perasaannya saja atau bukan? Sakura sakitkah? Atau meronakah? Sasuke segera menepis pikirannya yang aneh itu.

Sai berjalan di belakang Sakura dengan ekspresi datar sambil terus memandang kotak makannya. Apa yang menarik dari kotak makan berwarna biru dengan gambar Spongebob tersebut?

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di taman sekolah. Di sana banyak murid yang sedang bercanda, mengobrol atau pacaran. Taman sekolah serasa seperti taman kota saja kalau begini.

Sakura memandang kedua muridnya dan kotak makan yang mereka bawa. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat gambar kotak makan mereka. Kotak makan Sai bergambar Spongebob sedangkan kotak makan Sasuke bergambar Patrick.

Mengerti arti tatapan Sakura, Sasuke membuka mulutnya agar Sakura gak mikir yang macam-macam. "Ini Itachi-_nii_ yang menyuruh kami memakai kotak makan ini!"

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura malah tertawa sampai matanya menyipit. "Hahaha… kalian seperti anak kecil saja!" Sasuke dan Sai terpesona melihat Sakura yang tertawa. Satu kata yang ada di otak mereka, 'manis'.

Merasa terus diperhatikan, Sakura berdehem membuat Sasuke dan Sai tersadar dari keterpesonaan mereka terhadap Sakura. Sontak wajah keduanya mengeluarkan garis-garis merah.

"Gak usah terpesona sampai segitunya kali," ucap Sakura bernarsis ria.

"Siapa yang terpesona dengan gadis jelek sepertimu?" tanya Sai dengan _innocent_ membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kau! Kemarikan kotak makanmu!" Sakura mengambil kotak makan Sai dengan kesal dan membukanya.

Doeeeeng!

'Apaan nih?' batin Sakura melihat omelet berwarna hitam pekat. Selera nafsu Sakura langsung hilang seketika.

Sakura melihat Sai yang memandang kotak makannya dengan tatapan datar. Tumben-tumbennya si Sai gak senyum palsu seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa omelet ini jadi berwarna hitam begini?" tanya Sakura.

Sai tetap memandang omelet itu dengan datar dan menjawab, "Tadinya aku mau membuat eksperimen dengan menambahkan rasa blueberry, eh aku malah memasukkan kecap yang terlalu banyak sehingga eksperimenku menjadi seperti itu."

"_What?"_ seru Sakura. 'Pasti rasanya gak enak.' Sakura meletakkan kembali kotak makan Sai di meja yang ada di depannya. Sai menatap kotak makannya dengan datar, rupanya dia merasa sedih karena membuat resep eksperimennya gagal.

Sakura melirik kotak makan Sasuke. 'Sepertinya makanan _chicken butt_ lebih baik dari Sai.'

"Lalu kau buat apa, _chicken__butt_?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, _forehead_!" sahut Sasuke ketus sambil menyerahkan kotak makannya, "aku buat tempura."

Air liur Sakura langsung berkumpul ketika mendengar Sasuke membuat tempura. Sakura membuka kotak makan Sasuke dan matanya berbinar-binar melihat kesempurnaan dari tempura yang Sasuke buat.

"Ternyata kau pintar memasak, _chicken__butt_?" puji Sakura. Sasuke memasang muka datar padahal hatinya senang minta ampun.

Sakura mengambil tempura Sasuke dengan sumpit dan hendak memakannya. Tapi dia melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat menyeringai. Sakura meletakkan kembali tempura ke dalam kotak makan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Sakura mengerti mengapa Sasuke seperti itu, pasti dia mempunyai niat licik pada Sakura. Sakura melihat-lihat daerah sekitar taman itu, lalu dia melihat Naruto dan Lee yang sedang bermain kartu. Sakura memanggil Naruto dan Lee agar datang ke tempatnya.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dan Lee bersamaan.

"Sasuke dan Sai membuat makanan untuk kalian dan mereka dengan senang hati akan menyuapi kalian." Kata-kata Sakura tadi sontak membuat Sasuke dan Sai membulatkan matanya. Menyuapi kedua orang yang super lebay ini? Tidak, tidak. Nama Uchiha akan runtuh seketika.

"Wah! Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau sama _teme_ saja!" seru Naruto dan langsung duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku sama Sai. _Yosh!"_ seru Lee dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sai. Sementara Sakura duduk bersebrangan dengan keempat orang itu.

'Rasakan! Mau mengerjaiku, eh?' batin Sakura sambil tertawa laknat.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat suapi Naruto dan Lee!" perintah Sakura pada Sasuke dan Sai. Sasuke dan Sai hendak pergi, tapi tangan mereka di tahan oleh Naruto dan Lee yang duduk di samping mereka.

"Ayolah, _teme_! Kau kan jarang banget membuatkanku makanan dan menyuapiku!" rengek Naruto dengan suara toa sampai membuat murid-murid di sekitar mereka menengok.

'Sial! Naruto dan Sakura, kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sai! Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Dengan semangat muda yang membara di dalam jiwamu, kau membuatkanku makan siang! Aku yakin makan siangmu pasti lezat sekali!" seru Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan kali ini perhatian murid-murid mengarah pada Sai dan Lee.

'Aduh, sial! Si jelek benar-benar mengerjaiku!' batin Sai kesal.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke dan Sai membuka kotak makan mereka. Lee dan Naruto terkejut melihat isi kotak makan tersebut.

"Wow! Tempura yang sangat sempurna! Pasti enak!" seru Naruto.

"Apa itu? Kenapa warnanya menyeramkan begitu? Tapi aku yakin rasanya pasti menggelegar seperti semangat mudamu, Sai!" seru Lee.

Sasuke dan Sai menyeringai bersamaan. 'Ya, rasanya SANGAT lezat.' Batin mereka bersamaan, kemudian mereka menyuapi Naruto dan Lee.

Dalam gerakan lambat Sasuke dan Sai menyuapi Naruto dan Lee, Sakura megatupkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil memandang Naruto dan Lee. 'Terima kasih, Naruto, Lee. Kalian sudah menyelamatkanku.'

Tempura dan omelet sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto dan Lee. Mereka mengunyah makanan tersebut, dan sepuluh detik kemudian muka mereka berubah menjadi pucat. Naruto dan Lee memegang perut mereka lalu mereka berdua lari terbirit-birit menuju toilet.

"Gyaaaa! Awas! Kami mau ke toilet!" seru Naruto dan Lee sambil mendorong murid-murid yang menghalangi jalan mereka menuju toilet.

"Ckck… kalian kuberikan nilai d-!" kata Sakura sambil menulis di buku tulis Sasuke dan Sai, kemudian dia pergi setelah memberikan buku tulis tersebut pada sang pemilik.

"Sepertinya aku salah memasukkan bahan tadi," kata Sai sambil memegang dagunya, _pose_ berpikir.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil memandang Sakura yang berjalan, 'Kau sangat menarik, _pink_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa bel pulang sudah berbunyi, sekarang waktunya Sakura pergi mengajar ke kedua murid psikopatnya. Hari-hari Sakura selama mengajar kedua anak tersebut terasa sangat berat. Setiap hari ada saja kesialan yang dia dapat. Sampai kapan hidupnya seperti ini?

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya dengan lemas. Dia merasakan pusing lagi sekarang, tapi mau pulang pun tidak bisa, dia mempunyai kewajiban untuk mengajar.

Setelah Sakura memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman rumah Uchiha, Sakura langsung menuju kelas. Sampai di depan kelas, Sakura memandang pintu kelas dan menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Aku gak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama, Sasuke," gumamnya.

Sakura memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong daun pintu dengan kakinya. Terlihat olehnya air yang mengguyur dari atas pintu dan penghapus terbang. Sakura langsung menunduk sehingga penghapus-penghapus tersebut gak menampar mukanya lagi.

"Fufufu…" tawa Sakura dan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan santainya. Namun kakinya merasa licin, ternyata air yang ada di dalam ember tadi adalah air sabun. Sakura terpeleset dan terjatuh. Kacamatanya terlepas dan _frame__-_nya patah karena tertindih olehnya, kepala Sakura yang pusing makin tambah pusing. Akhirnya Sakura pingsan.

Sasuke dan Sai tetap duduk manis di bangku mereka masing-masing. Setelah beberapa menit mereka duduk dan memerhatikan Sakura, mereka pun jadi saling pandang dan dengan hitungan kurang dari lima detik, mereka langsung berlari mendekati Sakura yang tengkurap di atas lantai.

"_Sensei_!"

"Sakura!"

**To Be Continue…**

Mian hamnida (maaf) saya telat update. Untuk ngetik fict ini butuh jiwa yang sangat tenang dan jiwa humor yang tinggi. *padahal fictnya garing bgt. Maaf ya kalau chapter ini mengecewakan *nunduk pasrah*

Kamsa hamnida buat yang udah review. Saya bales review gak login dibawah ini:

**Hikari Shinju****:** mianhae (maaf) Hikari-ssi, saya update ngareeeeet banget, ya? Iya, saya pengen bikin fict yang nyantai aja. Gomawo reviewnya ^o^

**Matsumoto Rika****:** Kamsa hamnida, kamsa hamnida (terima kasih) atas pujiannya. Saya senang banget baca reviewmu. Maaf ya updatenya lama -.-'

**Vvvv****:** kita liat aja nanti, ya *kedip-kedip* makasih reviewnya yaaa… *hug *ditendang vvvv karena seenaknya meluk-meluk.

**ss cholich****, ****princess 2****, ****laluna****, ****misaci****, ****mikan****:** gomapseumnida (terima kasih) reviewnya ya. Maaf gak bisa update cepet -.-'

**Ms. Phantomhive****:** Iya saya ngerti kok maksud kamu. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, saya udah ngasih warning *nunjuk-nunjuk warning di atas. Tapi, terima kasih untuk kritikannya, sangat membangun ^_^

**Vvvv****:** oke, sip deh! Saya juga udah kepikiran itu *gawat ngasih tau spoiler*

**mayu akira****:** ini dia lanjutannya, makasih ya reviewnya ^o^

kamsa hamnida**, ****Thia Shirayuki****, ****Richi Hasegawa****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Uchiha Eky-chan****, ****Vesavillius Vanilla****, ****Violet7orange****, ****Red Flower Iki-chan**. Udah saya bales lewat PM ^_^

**Review again? Kamsa hamnida! ^O^**


	5. Balas Dendam

**Episode sebelumnya...**

Sakura memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong daun pintu dengan kakinya. Terlihat olehnya air yang mengguyur dari atas pintu dan penghapus terbang. Sakura langsung menunduk sehingga penghapus-penghapus tersebut gak menampar mukanya lagi.

"Fufufu…" tawa Sakura dan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan santainya. Namun kakinya merasa licin, ternyata air yang ada di dalam ember tadi adalah air sabun. Sakura terpeleset dan terjatuh. Kacamatanya terlepas dan _frame__-_nya patah karena tertindih olehnya, kepala Sakura yang pusing makin tambah pusing. Akhirnya Sakura pingsan.

Sasuke dan Sai tetap duduk manis di bangku mereka masing-masing. Setelah beberapa menit mereka duduk dan memerhatikan Sakura, mereka pun jadi saling pandang dan dengan hitungan kurang dari lima detik, mereka langsung berlari mendekati Sakura yang tengkurap di atas lantai.

"_Sensei!"_

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

**Chocoaddicted Present...**

**My Psycho Student**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirited by Shiiba Nana © Gorgeous Twins**

**Warning!: OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO and MISS-TYPO (semoga gak ada…), EYD YANG TIDAK KONSISTEN, JAYUS, GARING (KRIUK KRIUK)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 5: Balas Dendam**

**Enjoy…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sensei!"_ teriak Sai dengan panik sambil berlari mendekati Sakura yang tengkurap gak berdaya.

Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_, sedangkan Sai membawa tas dan kacamata Sakura yang patah.

Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di atas kasur yang ada di kamarnya. Dia menyentuh dahi Sakura, "Panas sekali!"

"Sai, cepat ambil kotak obat, air es dan handuk!" perintah Sasuke. Sai mengangguk dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut mencari kotak obat.

Sasuke membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung Sakura. Dia memandang wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Sakura yang terasa sangat panas.

"Kau memang cantik, tapi kau menyebalkan," kata Sasuke. "meskipun begitu, entah kenapa aku malah menyukainya," sambungnya dan mengecup dahi Sakura. Tapi kemudian dia merasa bibirnya kepanasan. Yaialah! Udah tau jidatnya panas, malah dicium! Si ayam ini ternyata sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Ckck...

**.**

**.**

Sakura bangun dari pingsannya, dia melihat sekelilingnya dan dia berada di kamar yang sangat asing baginya. Dia melihat Sasuke yang tertidur di kursi yang ada di samping kasur, dan Sai yang tertidur di sofa yang gak jauh dari kasur.

Sakura menyingkap selimut, dan dia melihat kalau dia gak make seragam sekolah lagi. Sakura jadi mikir yang enggak-enggak tentang Sasuke dan Sai. Sakura mencengkeram kerah Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Kau apakan aku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara _hor__r__or_.

"Maunya aku apakan?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil memasang wajah mesum.

"_Pervert!"_ Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya menutupi dadanya.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura begitu. "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Ssstt! Jangan teriak nanti Sai bangun!" Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Sakura membuat Sakura membeku memandang Sasuke.

"Gak usah terpesona sampai segitunya kali," kata Sasuke. Sakura merasa _de javu _dengan kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

"A-apa yang sudah kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada pelan.

"Kami gak ngelakuin apa-apa. Kami hanya merawatmu yang tadi pingsan. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih, jidat!" Sasuke menyentil jidat lebar Sakura.

Sakura mengelus jidatnya yang disentil Sasuke. "Yang membuatku sakit kan kalian, bocah-bocah psikopat!" gerutu Sakura, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar dia dan Sai dibilang psikopat. "lalu kenapa aku bisa pakai piyama yang besar banget begini? Gambarnya Patrick lagi,"

"Sudahlah jangan mengeluh terus. Yang mengganti bajumu itu Konan," jawab Sasuke sambil duduk di kasurnya.

"Tch!" decih Sakura.

Sakura menyadari sesuatu, 'Kotak makan bergambar Patrick dan piyama bergambar Patrick, ini pasti piyama Sasuke.' Sakura tertawa kecil membuat Sasuke menatap heran Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

Sakura mengedarkan matanya memandang ke seisi kamar tersebut. Kamar yang sangat besar dengan didominasi warna biru. Sakura gak sengaja melihat jam dan dia terkejut melihat jam menunjukkan jarum pendek menunjukkan di angka dua belas. Sakura melihat tasnya yang terletak di meja belajar, lalu dia segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar itu. Sasuke yang heran melihat Sakura mau tak mau jadi mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura sudah sampai di halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dia berniat pulang saat itu juga, karena dia takut dimarahi sama ibunya. Saat Sakura akan melepaskan standar sepedanya, Sasuke memegang stang sepeda Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura mendongak melihat Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Mau apalagi kau?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kau sudah gila mau pulang sekarang? Ini sudah tengah malam dan kau sedang sakit, bodoh!" omel Sasuke dengan menatap serius mata Sakura.

'Glek.' Sakura menelan ludahnya saat bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Sakura bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sasuke berubah menjadi perhatian seperti itu padanya? Tapi, rasa penasaran itu tidak penting jika dibandingkan dengan omelan seram ibunya nanti.

"Aku harus pulang, _chickenbutt!_ Ibuku pasti marah-marah kalau tahu aku belum pulang!" seru Sakura dan hendak mendorong sepedanya, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menahannya.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang mendorong sepeda. Sasuke menaiki sepeda tersebut sehingga membuat Sakura menganga dan kesal minta ampun. 'Maunya apa sih nih psikopat?' _inner _Sakura sudah kesal stadium empat.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat naik! Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Seorang gadis tidak baik pulang malam-malam sendirian," ujar Sasuke sambil memasang _pose _siap mengayuh sepeda.

Sakura menghela napas berat. "Justru lebih berbahaya jika pulang bersamamu," gumam Sakura sambil duduk di jok boncengan.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Lupakan saja," kata Sakura dengan malas.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang terdengar kesal. Dia mengayuh sepeda dengan senyum merekah. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hati Sasuke sedang membuncah bahagia hanya karena naik sepeda tengah malam bersama seorang gadis berambut tidak biasa yang sering mengerjainya.

**.**

**.**

Suara burung hantu terdengar mengiringi kedua manusia yang berbeda _gender_ tersebut. Terkadang lolongan serigala membuat bulu kuduk keduanya berdiri. Tapi, itu tak lantas membuat mereka kembali ke rumah megah Uchiha, Sakura malah memaksa Sasuke untuk mempercepat laju sepedanya untuk segera sampai ke rumahnya.

Ciiiiittt...

Bunyi ban sepeda yang beradu dengan aspal—karena si pengendara mengendarainya dengan brutal, berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumah Sakura yang kokoh. Sakura langsung mengambil alih paksa sepedanya dan mendorong Sasuke hingga dia terjengkang dari sepeda. Dengan tidak sopannya Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang karena dia takut nanti kalau ibu dan ayahnya memergokinya sedang bersama cowok ditengah malam begini.

Sasuke mendesah kesal karena perilaku Sakura, tapi sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sakura mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah dia memarkirkan sepeda, dia segera membuka pintu rumah dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Dia pikir pintu rumah sudah dikunci, ternyata ayah dan ibunya sangat ceroboh gak ngunci pintu, bisa saja 'kan kalau ada maling yang masuk? Tapi kali ini Sakura malah merasa beruntung karena pintu rumah yang gak dikunci, jadi itu memudahkannya untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah dan istirahat dengan tenang, bukan meninggal ya!

Sakura membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Saat dia menginjakkan kaki di lantai kayu, tiba-tiba lampu yang tadi padam jadi menyala.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura saat melihat sesosok makhluk dengan wajah hijau.

"Ssssttt! Jangan teriak-teriak, _baka!_" gertak si pemilik wajah hijau. Mendengar teriakan Sakura, Jiraiya ikutan nimbrung di sana.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Jiraiya sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya karena dia udah ubanan _plus_ ketombean.

Sakura kenal suara tesebut. "_Okaa-san_?" tanyanya ragu. Yang ditanya mengangguk. Rupanya Tsunade lagi pake masker alpukat yang sekarang kebetulan lagi musim alpukat sehingga tidak boros untuk membeli sekian kilo alpukat untuk dipake maskeran.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada introgasi seperti polisi mengintrogasi maling yang ketahuan nyopet di pasar Konoha. "kenapa kau pakai piyama? Mana seragammu yang mahal itu?" Tsunade kelihatannya udah emosi stadium empat nih, siap-siaplah Rumah Sakit Konoha karena bakal nanganin pasien yang darah tingginya kumat.

Sakura langsung ngelihatin badannya yang masih pake piyama, dia sampe lupa mengganti bajunya. Sekarang dia kebingungan mau cari alasan apaan.

"_Ano… ano…"_ Sakura menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

"Tadi Sakura jatuh sakit dan pingsan di rumahku, karena bajunya basah jadi aku nyuruh teman kakakku yang perempuan buat gantiin baju dia pake piyamaku," seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan dia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berhasil masuk ke dalam rumahnya, padahal pintu gerbang tadi udah dia kunci.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Jiraiya dengan tatapan gak suka. Sakura menyeringai memandang Sasuke karena sepertinya ayahnya bakalan ngusir Sasuke.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal, _oji-san, oba-san_." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Tsunade dan Jiraiya matanya langsung berubah hijau kayak matanya Sakura ketika mendengar marga keluarganya Sasuke.

"Ah… nak Sasuke! Ayo masuk dulu, hangatkan dirimu, di luar pasti sangat dingin 'kan?" Jiraiya merangkul Sasuke dan mengajaknya masuk, sedangkan Tsunade langsung menghapus maskernya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Sasuke. Sakura dibuat _sweatdrop_ karena tingkah orangtuanya.

"_Otou-san_! _Okaa-san_! Anak kalian 'kan aku, bukan dia!" protes Sakura karena pas Sakura pulang, dia dapat gertakan, tapi giliran Sasuke malah seperti anak emas begitu.

"Ssstt! Sakura, cepat kau buatkan teh untuk Sasuke!" perintah Tsunade yang sebelumnya mencubit lengan Sakura agar Sakura gak banyak protes.

"Gak mau ah!" tolak Sakura sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang tadi dicubit Tsunade.

"Cepat buatkan, Sa-ku-ra!" perintah Tsunade dengan memasang wajah _ho__r__ror_. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan dengan enggan dia mau juga membuatkan teh untuk Sasuke si kepala ayam.

"Jangan pake gula, ya!" ucap Sasuke. Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam, dia melihat Sasuke menyeringai, Sakura langsung membuang mukanya.

"Setiap ada didekatnya aku selalu sial!" gerutu Sakura sambil berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura. Kemudian dia diajak Jiraiya dan Tsunade untuk duduk di ruang keluarga. Sikap kedua orang tua Sakura amatlah manis kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke sudah dapat memerkirakan hal tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sekarang sedang duduk bersama keluarga Sakura. Di seberangnya ada Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam dengan bibir yang dimajukan entah berapa meter. Di samping kiri dan kanannya adalah ayah dan ibu Sakura.

"_Otou-san, okaa-san_! Kenapa kalian memanjakan dia? Dia bahkan bukan anak kalian!" gertak Sakura, terlihat sekali wajahnya sangat kesal.

Tsunade menatap tajam Sakura, begitu juga Jiraiya. Tsunade melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Sakura.

"_Baka!_ Kau seharusnya berterimakasih dengannya karena sudah menolongmu pingsan tadi!" gertak Tsunade.

"Juga meminjamkanmu piyamanya dan mengantarkanmu pulang!" tambah Jiraiya dengan melemparkan bantal sofa yang lain ke Sakura.

Sakura menggertakan giginya, ironis sekali nasibnya. Padahal yang menyebabkan Sakura pingsan 'kan Sasuke juga. Sekarang Sasuke malah terlihat seperti pahlawan padahal dialah penjahatnya.

"Kalian gak tau aja Sasuke itu seperti apa!" dengus Sakura.

"Anak ini…!" Tsunade bermaksud melempar Sakura lagi, tapi bukan dengan bantal melainkan dengan vas bunga yang ada di atas meja.

Sakura menciut karena takut wajahnya ancur dilempar vas, tapi Sasuke menahan tangan Tsunade yang akan melempar vas. Dalam hati Sasuke ngeri juga melihat tingkah ekstrim ibunya Sakura.

"Sudahlah _oba-san_, gak apa-apa kok," ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Sakura tahu itu dan dia gak akan terpedaya oleh senyum palsu Sasuke.

"Nak Sasuke, Sakura memang harus diberi pelajaran agar dia bisa menghargai orang lain," sahut Tsunade.

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar terus!" Jiraiya melerai memandang Sakura dan Tsunade bergantian, kemudian dia memandang Sasuke. "Nak Sasuke, sudah lewat tengah malam, sebaiknya Nak Sasuke menginap di rumah kami saja," tawarnya. Sakura langsung melotot dan berdiri hendak protes tapi Tsunade sudah memegang vas bunga yang tadi ingin dia lempar sehingga Sakura kembali menutup mulutnya yang tadi mau protes panjang lebar.

"Hn, ide bagus," jawab Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas berat yang panjang. Tsunade dan Jiraiya tersenyum senang.

"Sakura, antar Sasuke ke kamar Sasori dan pinjamkan dia piyama Sasori!" perintah Jiraiya. Sakura mengangguk dengan lemas dan menggedikkan kepalanya, menyuruh Sasuke mengikutinya.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasori dan segera menuju lemari pakaian Sasori. Dia memilih piyama bergambar hati dengan warna _pink_ untuk Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya melihat piyama tersebut.

"Jangan mentang-mentang piyama ini sama dengan warna rambutmu, kau memberikan itu untukku!" dengus Sasuke.

"Sayangnya gak begitu, _chickenbutt._ Cuma ada piyama ini di lemari kakakku, semua piyamanya dia bawa ke London. Jadi mau gak mau kau harus pakai ini!" jawab Sakura sambil memberikan atau lebih tepatnya mendorong piyama tersebut ke dada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima piyama itu dengan gak suka.

Sakura sekarang yang gantian menyeringai dan sebuah ide melesat di otaknya. Sebelum dia menutup pintu, dia berbalik lagi menghadap Sasuke. "Mimpi indah, Tuan Pantat Ayam," ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek. Sasuke mendengus saat Sakura menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengendap-endap. Wajahnya ditutupi topeng _ranger pink_ kepunyaannya sewaktu kecil. Ada sebuah kamera yang dia pegang erat-erat.

Setiap berjalan mata Sakura selalu awas melihat situasi di sekelilingnya. Tibalah dia di depan kamar kakaknya, Sasori. Sakura membuka pelan-pelan pintu geser tersebut, dia sengaja tidak menutupnya agar memudahkannya lari jika tertangkap basah mengambil foto Sasuke yang memakai piyama hati berwarna merah muda.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke kasur di mana Sasuke sedang terlelap. Sakura terkikik tertahan melihat Sasuke memakai piyama kakaknya dan kelihatan kekecilan sampai pusarnya pun kelihatan. Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertidur, diam-diam dia terpesona dengan wajah malaikat Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau tampan, tapi kau menyebalkan! Maka dari itu, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu hari ini! Kkkk…" gumam Sakura sambil terkikik pelan, takut Sasuke terbangun.

Sakura langsung memoto Sasuke beberapa kali. Kemudian dia berniat berbalik, tapi dia kembali lagi menghadap Sasuke. Sakura menarik selimut Sasuke sehingga menutupi badannya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak karena besok kau akan mimpi buruk!" gumam Sakura dan pergi dari kamar itu dengan cara yang sama, mengendap-endap.

Setelah Sakura menutup pintu, wajah Sasuke yang tertidur terlihat gelisah. Peluh keluar dari keningnya dan dia tidur dengan tidak tenang. Sepertinya dia mimpi buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari ini tidak seperti pagi hari biasanya, Sakura sarapan bersama seorang tamu yang gak diundang. Anehnya kedua orangtuanya malah terlihat senang sekali. Tsunade bahkan memasak makanan yang sangat lezat hanya untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya sarapan dengan roti bakar.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang bibirnya dimajukan sambil mendumel entah apa. Sasuke berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Ingin sekali dia mencubit gemas pipi Sakura yang menggembung itu. Sasuke memberikan beberapa lauk seperti cumi tepung, sup ayam kepada Sakura, sedangkan dia memilih memakan ikan yang dibumbui kecap saja.

Sakura melirik tangan Sasuke yang menggeser piring dan mangkuk lauknya ke depan meja Sakura, kemudian Sakura menengokkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke. Sasuke memasang wajah datar dan menunjuk lauk yang diberikannya agar Sakura memakannya. Sakura mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"Aku gak butuh makananmu, Saskey!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya setelah meletakkan dengan kasar roti panggang selai strawberry yang baru setengah dia makan. Tsunade dan Jiraiya menatap Sakura yang berdiri dengan tatapan yang berarti, duduk-kembali-di-kursi-mu!

Sakura kembali mendengus dan memutar bola matanya melihat kedua orangtuanya. Dia mengambil tas yang dia letakkan tadi di samping kursinya.

"Aku berangkat!" serunya. Saat baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Tsunade dan Jiraiya sudah megapit kedua tangannya sehingga Sakura gak bisa kabur.

"Nak Sasuke, maafkan Sakura kami, ya?" mohon Jiraiya. Sasuke mengangguk sambil tetap memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Padahal dalam hati dia kesel banget tuh!

"Sakura! Kau berangkat sekolah dengan Sasuke!" perintah Tsunade.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku gak mau! Lagipula dia gak bawa seragam ke sini!" tolak Sakura.

"Pelayanku akan mengantarkan seragamku ke sini," tepat setelah Sasuke mengucapkan itu, terdengar bunyi pintu yang diketuk. Tsunade segera membuka pintu dan hadirlah si pelayan yang Sasuke maksudkan tadi. Sakura dibuat terperangah dan menganga melihat pelayan itu membawa satu stel seragam laki-laki, pelayan itu berdiri di samping Sakura.

Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri pelayan yang membungkukkan badannya. Dia melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya. "Jangan mimpi kau bisa bebas dengan mudah," ucapnya datar. Sakura menggeram kesal mendengarnya.

'Sial sekali aku! Aaaaarrrgghhh!' _inner_ Sakura berteriak histeris.

**.**

**.**

Kedua remaja yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda ini berangkat ke sekolah mereka dengan menggunakan sepeda milik gadis yang sejak keluar dari rumahnya selalu menggerutu dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Sedangkan pemuda _emo_ yang mengendarai sepeda tampak sangat menikmati ekspresi jengkel dari cewek yang dia bonceng sekarang.

Setelah mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah seperti lagunya Ninja Hatori pas jaman author sd, Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya sampai ke sekolah mereka. Sai yang kebetulan atau memang sengaja menunggu mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu gedung sekolah. Tampak beberapa gadis dibelakangnya yang asik memerhatikan Sai, tapi Sai kelihatannya cuek-cuek aja.

Setelah memarkirkan sepeda, Sakura segera berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Sai yang melihat Sakura mendekat segera menyunggingkan senyumnya dan itu mampu membuat gadis-gadis yang menjadi pagar betis di belakang Sai menjerit histeris.

"Sakura-_sensei, good morning!_" sapa Sai dengan ramah dan itu membuat Sakura curiga.

"Ya ya ya, _morning._ Ada apa nih kau membawa pasukan?" tanya Sakura saat melihat deretan siswi di belakang Sai. Siswi-siswi itu menjarit histeris lagi saat Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Sai.

"Mereka bukan pasukanku kok. Lagipula aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada _sensei,_" kata Sai menarik perhatian Sakura, Sasuke dan para _fans girlnya._

Sai, menyodorkan sekotak besar cokelat pada Sakura. Sakura meneguk ludahnya melihat cokelat yang banyak dan terlihat menggiurkan. Tapi, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Pasti cokelat itu beracun!' pikir Sakura.

Sai tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Tenang aja, _sensei._ Ini gak beracun kok," ungkapnya. Sakura tertegun mendengar perkataan Sai. Sepertinya Sai mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran, Sakura harus lebih berhati-hati padanya.

"Benar?" tanya Sakura agak ragu. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya melihat sikap Sai yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Sai mengangguk dengan mantap. "Benar, jadi terima, ya?" harap Sai.

"Bagaimana, ya?" Sakura mengusap-usap dagunya seperti sedang berpikir, padahal dia emang udah mau banget nerima 'tuh cokelat tapi dia gak bisa nerima begitu aja, nanti harga dirinya sebagai _sensei_ akan jatuh.

Sakura melirik Sai yang memandangnya penuh harap sepertinya. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa, _thank you,_" kata Sakura menerima cokelat itu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"_Sensei_, tunggu! Kita barengan ke kelasnya, ya?" pinta Sai sambil berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Kelas kita kan beda, Sai!" dengus Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuantar sampai kelas!" seru Sai.

"Terserah kaulah!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tetap berdiri membatu melihat Sai dan Sakura yang sedang berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Dia merasakan sakit di dada kirinya, seperti tertohok. Sasuke menyentuh bagian dada kirinya dan menatap siluet Sai dan Sakura yang makin menjauh. Ekspresinya tetap datar, tapi aura di sekelilingnya sudah sangat suram. Bahkan terdengar tangisan-tangisan di sekelilingnya. Rupanya itu tangisan fans girl Sai yang sedih karena melihat Sai memberikan cokelat pada Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Gadis berambut merah muda segera saja lari ke atas atap sekolah. Dia tidak sabar akan terjadi kehebohan macam apa yang akan berlangsung sesaat lagi. Ia memandang langit biru dan tersenyum menyeringai. Kemudian dia menidurkan dirinya di atas atap itu.

Sementara itu di depan mading sekolah telah berkumpul berpuluh-puluh siswa untuk melihat apa yang ditempel di mading tersebut. Sasuke dan Naruto yang kebetulan lewat menjadi penasaran. Sebenarnya sih yang penasaran si Naruto, Sasuke cuma diam saja sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana.

"Ada apa sih? Rame banget," ucap Naruto penasaran. Sasuke mengambil sikap acuh tak acuh dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang dia juga gak tau jawabannya.

"_Teme,_ aku lihat dulu, ya! Jangan ke kantin duluan!" perintah Naruto. Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

Naruto langsung mendorong anak-anak yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mencapai depan papan mading. Setelah melewati berbagai macam bau yang mencampur jadi satu seperti sedang naik bis yang penuh, Naruto akhirnya sampai di depan papan mading. Dengan wajah yang penasaran sampai mungkin bisa bikin dia mati penasaran, Naruto membaca tulisan besar di papan mading. Seketika itu juga matanya melebar dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai kedengeran ama Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika beberapa siswa yang sudah membaca di depan papan mading cekikikan gak jelas ketika melewatinya. Alisnya makin tertaut ketika mendengar tawa menggelegar Naruto sambil mengucapkan namanya ditengah derai tawanya itu.

Akhirnya si Tuan Pantat Ayam ini ikutan penasaran. Dia berjalan ke dekat mading, spontan siswa-siswi yang melihatnya langsung memberi jalan sambil menahan tawa mereka. Langkah Sasuke semakin lama semakin mendekat ke depan papan mading. Dia melihat Naruto yang memegang perutnya saking gak kuat karena terus tertawa.

"Sasuke! Hahaha... Lihat! Hahahaha..." seru Naruto ditengah tawaannya sambil menunjuk papan mading.

Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya dengan perlahan melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Kedua matanya langsung menangkap sebuah kalimat yang ditulis dengan huruf _comic sans_ berwarna merah muda terang dan menyala. Matanya langsung membulat penuh membaca sederet kalimat itu.

**Sisi lain Uchiha Sasuke yang feminin!**

Sasuke langsung melihat tiga lembar foto yang dicetak dengan ukuran 5R ditempel di bawah tulisan itu. Itu adalah fotonya yang lagi tidur menggunakan piyama _pink_ Sasori. Salah satu fotonya bahkan menampilkan perutnya yang terlihat karena piyama itu kekecilan dan celana yang dia pakai menggantung.

Sasuke langsung mengambil foto itu dan meremasnya. Dengan tiga sudut siku di keningnya dan wajah merah karena malu dan marah, dia menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"_Teme_! Kenapa diambil fotonya? Kau manis sekali tau pake piyama itu! Tak kusangka kau mempunyai sisi feminin seperti itu. Aku kira kau _manly!_ Hahaha..." kata Naruto yang sama sekali tidak sadar apa yang diucapkannya telah membuat amarah Sasuke naik satu level lagi.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Naruto. Dia membalikkan badannya dan beranjak dari sana. Tujuannya hanya satu. Gadis itu. Gadis yang dia diam-diam sukai tapi sangat menyebalkan!

"_Teme!_ Mau ke mana? Fotonya jangan dibuang! Buat aku saja untuk koleksi! Hahaha..."

DUAG!

Naruto terjungkang ke belakang karena sebuah tong sampah baru saja menghantam wajah imutnya. Siapa lagi yang melempar kalau bukan Sasuke? Kasihan sekali Naruto...

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah menduga kalau Sasuke akan mencarinya setelah apa yang dia lakukan di papan mading. Makanya dia sudah membawa kabur serta tasnya ke atap sekolah. Dia terpaksa bolos sekolah karena tidak ingin Sasuke menemukannya dan membalas dendam padanya. Walaupun begitu, Sakura tetap akan bertemu dengan Sasuke pas _privat_ nanti. Aduh, si _pinky_ ini kadang-kadang otaknya ngegeser ya? Ckck...

Sakura mendengar pintu atap sekolah yang dibuka, dia segera berdiri dan berniat bersembunyi karena takut yang membuka pintu itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi, orang yang membuka pintu sudah melihat Sakura.

"Sakura-_sensei?_" panggilnya. Sakura berhenti berlari karena sudah terlihat, dia juga kenal betul siapa yang memanggilnya _sensei_ kalau bukan Sai.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sai yang tengah tersenyum melihat Sakura. "Hehehe... Sai? Ada apa ke atap?" tanyanya dengan menghembuskan napas lega.

"Mencari _sensei_ tentunya. _Sensei_ berbuat ulah lagi 'kan?" tanya Sai sambil berjalan medekat ke pagar pembatas atap. Sakura mengikutinya dan berdiri di samping kiri Sai.

"Apa kau sudah lihat?" tanya Sakura dengan cekikikan.

Sai melirik Sakura sekilas lewat ekor matanya. Ada rasa perih yang dia rasa di dalam hatinya. Perih melihat Sakura sepertinya senang sekali mengerjai Sasuke.

"Ya, sudah," jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu hasil jepretan kameraku?" tanya Sakura antusias sambil nyengir lebar.

Sai tersenyum palsu. "Lumayan untuk amatiran sepertimu, _sensei."_ Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia menyentuh hidungnya, bermaksud menaikkan kacamata seperti kebiasaannya kalau sedang ber_pose_—sok—keren. Tapi dia tidak merasakan ada kacamata di sana.

"Loh? Kok aku gak pake kacamata?" jiaaaah! Dia baru sadar sekarang! Padahal dia udah kaga pake kacamata dari bangun tidur. Dasar Sakura pelupa!

Sai hampir saja tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung Sakura. "Kacamata _sensei _'kan patah pas jatuh kemarin," katanya.

"Ah... _shit_!" dengus Sakura. Pantas saja dari tadi gak enak banget ngelihat, pikirnya.

"_Sensei,_ mau sampai kapan di sini? 'kan sudah waktunya kau mengajar di rumahku." Sai menatap Sakura, lalu Sakura melihat jam tangannya dan benar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

"Benar!"

"Aku bantu _sensei _keluar dari sekolah tanpa diketahui Sasuke, bagaimana?" tawar Sai.

Sakura seperti sedang berpikir dengan mengelus-elus dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Bisa saja Sai ini bekerjasama dengan Sasuke dan dengan dia membawa Sakura bersamanya, sehingga Sasuke bisa membalas perbuatan Sakura.

Mengerti apa yang dipikirkan _Sensei_ Bahasa Inggrisnya, Sai mencoba melunturkan semua perkiraan negatifnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak menyusun rencana yang mengerikan dengan Sasuke terhadapmu kok."

Sakura tersentak kemudian dia tersenyum lebar membuat Sai terperangah melihatnya. "Oke!" ucapnya. Dan keduanya keluar dari gedung sekolah beriringan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa canggung menggelayuti Sakura ketika dia mengajar hanya kepada Sai seorang. Dan dia merasa lega karena sampai saat ini tidak ada kesialan menimpa dirinya. Tapi, ada satu sisi di lain hatinya yang merasa rindu dengan sosok Sasuke.

'Apa yang kupikirkan? Bukankah bagus si buntut ayam itu gak masuk karena ada kerja kelompok?' batin Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sai menatap bingung Sakura.

Baru kali ini Sakura mengajar dengan _full time_ selama dua jam. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mengajarnya, Sakura langsung keluar dari kelas dan mencari Itachi. Niatnya adalah meminta gaji setengahnya untuk membayar servis laptop kakaknya.

Untunglah Itachi dapat memahami apa yang Sakura derita. Dengan dermawannya dia memberikan setengah gaji pada Sakura. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sambil membungkukkan badan dan membuat Itachi tertawa melihat semangat Sakura. Untunglah Sakura gak encok mendadak karena terlalu banyak membungkukkan badan.

Sakura berjalan dengan riang gembira keluar dari rumah kediaman Uchiha. Ketika sampai di beranda rumah, waktu langit sudah gelap. Tapi ada sebuah cahaya besar menyala dari halaman rumah tersebut. Sakura melihat sebuah api unggun, dan dia berpikir mungkin teman-teman Itachi sedang melakukan kemah di halaman rumah yang memang luas.

'Tunggu, tunggu! Apa itu?' _inner_ Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya melihat api unggun tersebut. Dia berjalan makin mendekati api unggun yang besar, dan di samping api unggun itu ada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sambil memandang api unggun itu.

Mata Sakura terbelalak saat melihat bahan dasar apa yang menjadi penyebab munculnya api unggun. Dan itu adalah SEPEDANYA!

_Damn_! SEPEDANYA DIBAKAR OLEH SASUKE!

Mulut Sakura menganga melihat sepedanya terbakar oleh api yang menyulut buas. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Jangan membangunkan singa yang tertidur," ucapnya saat melewati Sakura.

Sakura tersadar dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan emosi. Dia membalikkan badannya memandang tajam punggung Sasuke yang berjalan dengan santainya.

"Kau! Kau terlalu berlebihan membalasku, _chickenbutt!"_ teriakan Sakura diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Sakura menggeram kesal. Dan dengan mengumpulkan semua amarahnya dia berteriak, "aku benci padamu Uchiha Sasuke!" lalu Sakura pergi dengan berlari dan meneteskan air mata karena kehilangan sepeda kesayangannya.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah mendengar teriakan Sakura yang terakhir. Dia menatap langit gelap dan sebuah seringaian terlukis di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabtu yang menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Kenapa? Karena dia sudah kehilangan sepedanya untuk selamanya. Matanya bahkan sembab karena menangis semalam meratapi kepergian sepedanya. Sepeda satu-satunya yang menemani hari-harinya. Sekarang tanpa sepeda itu, hidup Sakura terasa hampa. Dan yang paling utama, hidup Sakura akan makin melelahkan karena akan berjalan kaki ke mana pun ia akan pergi.

Sakura sedih dan kesal karena sikap Sasuke yang setega itu membakar sepeda Sakura. Sasuke terlalu berlebihan. Jika dia mau membalas, balaslah pada diri Sakura. Jangan pada sepeda Sakura yang gak bersalah.

Kebencian Sakura pada Sasuke bertambah besar, pasalnya dia juga dimarahin abis-abisan sama orangtuanya. Ibunya yang pelit naujubileh mana mungkin mau beliin Sakura sepeda baru. Ayahnya juga lagi bokek katanya.

Sakura menghela napas berat. _Live should go on, with or without the red __bicycle__._

Sakura baru saja membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dan dia melihat Sai yang sedang duduk di atas sepeda hitam dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Sai tampak berbeda pagi ini. Dia terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya, dengan kaos putih dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak warna hitam-biru, yang kemejanya hanya dikancing satu di bagian tengah. Dia juga memakai syal biru, celana jeans biru dan sepatu kets hitam.

"_Good morning!_ Sabtu pagi yang cerah untuk bersepeda 'kan, _sensei?"_ sapa Sai dengan senyum manisnya.

Mendengar kata 'sepeda' membuat raut wajah Sakura berubah sedih. Sai yang melihat Sakura gak menjawab dan malah menunduk, segera turun dari sepeda dan mendekat ke Sakura.

"_Sensei _kenapa sedih begitu?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sai menatap lurus ke matanya. Segera dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memaksakan diri untuk nyengir.

"Gak kok, Sai. _Anyway,_ kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura. Sai agak salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hmm... aku sedang bersepeda pagi seperti biasa di sabtu pagi," jawabnya. Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham. Padahal sebenarnya Sai sudah menunggu Sakura di depan pintu gerbangnya sejak jam 07.00 pagi, sedangkan sekarang jam 08.30 pagi.

"Aku baru tahu kau punya sepeda," kata Sakura sambil mengamati sepeda Sai yang seperti sepeda gunung, hanya saja ada boncengan di bagian belakangnya. Sai tampak kikuk lagi mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Hmm... ya, sepedanya sudah lama ada di gudang dan jarang digunakan," sahutnya dengan sedikit keringat dingin.

Sakura kembali memerhatikan sepeda Sai. "Tapi, terlihat masih baru, ya." Lagi-lagi Sai salah tingkah.

"Ah... tadi 'kan sudah kubilang jarang dipakai dan hanya disimpan di gudang," jawabnya, namun Sakura kelihatan masih terus penasaran dengan memerhatikan sepedanya. "_Sensei,_ mau ke mana sudah rapi begitu?" tanya Sai mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan itu berhasil! Sai menghela napas lega karena sejak tadi gugup.

"Eh? Aku mau ke tempat servis laptop," sahut Sakura.

Sai memerhatikan Sakura yang memakai baju terusan berwarna abu-abu muda yang panjangnya hingga di atas lutut sedikit, dilapisi mantel hitam yang panjangnya hingga setengah paha. Sakura juga memakai leging hitam dengan sepatu datar berwarna abu-abu. Ini pertama kalinya Sai melihat Sakura yang memakai baju biasa, bukan seragam sekolah.

"_Sensei, you're beautiful,"_ puji Sai membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"Baru sadar? Hahaha..." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan kegugupannya karena dipuji dengan bernarsis ria. Sai hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Sai menghentikan tawanya dan menaiki sepedanya. "_Sensei,_ ayo kuantar kau ke tempat servis!" ajaknya sambil menepuk-nepukkan jok belakang sepeda.

Sakura mengelus-elus dagunya, lagi-lagi _pose_ berpikir. Banyak hal yang dia pertimbangkan, sikap baik Sai juga agak mencurigakan baginya karena terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi pemikirannya tentang rasa capek kalau berjalan kaki dan buang-buang uang kalau naik bis atau taksi lebih dominan dibanding kecurigaannya pada Sai. Maka dari itu, Sakura mengangguk dan duduk di jok belakang Sai.

"Ayo, Sai! Berangkaaaaaat!" seru Sakura dengan riang. Sai tersenyum tipis dan mengayuh sepedanya pergi ke tempat yang Sakura maksud.

Dilain sisi, ada seorang pemuda _raven_ yang lainnya sedang menatap tidak suka kepada dua orang yang sedang berboncengan. Dia memukul stir mobilnya dengan kesal. Lelaki ini melirik jok di sampingnya, di sana ada sebuah tempat kacamata berwarna hijau. Dia menghela napas dan mulai menyalakan mobil, pergi dari tempat itu.

**TBC...**

Annyeong haseyo! Mianhae karena saya gak bisa update cepet. Kamsa hamnida untuk yang udah review. Mian hamnida kali ini saya gak bisa bales review karena saya lagi sakit. Begitu saya baca review, banyak yang udah nagih fict ini diupdate makanya saya usahain update demi readers. Oleh karena itu, review kalian sangat berharga buat saya untuk penyemangat saya menulis.

**Review again? Kamsa hamnida ^o^**


	6. Jelek!

**Episode sebelumnya...**

"Ayo, Sai! Berangkaaaaaat!" seru Sakura dengan riang. Sai tersenyum tipis dan mengayuh sepedanya pergi ke tempat yang Sakura maksud.

Dilain sisi, ada seorang pemuda _raven_ yang lainnya sedang menatap tidak suka kepada dua orang yang sedang berboncengan. Dia memukul stir mobilnya dengan kesal. Lelaki ini melirik jok di sampingnya, di sana ada sebuah tempat kacamata berwarna hijau. Dia menghela napas dan mulai menyalakan mobil, pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

**Chocoaddicted Present...**

**My Psycho Student**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirited by Shiiba Nana © Gorgeous Twins**

**Warning!: OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO and MISS-TYPO (semoga gak ada…), EYD YANG TIDAK KONSISTEN, JAYUS, GARING (KRIUK KRIUK)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 6: ****Jelek!**

**Enjoy…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek. Blam.

Suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup mengalihkan dunia Kakuzu yang lagi asik ngitungin duitnya di pojok ruangan. Kakuzu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk dan di sana berjalanlah dua anak manusia menuju tempatnya dan _money-money__-_nya yang bertebaran di meja. Buru-buru Kakuzu memasukkan duitnya ke dalam koper, takut nanti diambil sama dua anak ingusan yang baru masuk ke dalam tokonya.

"Eh! Adinda udah dateng? Kakanda kangen banget loh sama Adinda, terlebih sama duit Adinda." Kakuzu yang udah mindahin duitnya ke koper langsung menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Sai. Sakura merinding dipanggil "Adinda" sama Kakuzu.

"Elah, om! Jangan panggil aku Adinda napa! Geli banget rasanya." Sakura berekspresi seperti orang meriang.

"Dih... Adinda kok begitu sih?" Kakuzu pura-pura memasang wajah melas dengan _puppy eyes_, tapi di mata Sakura itu malah makin menjijikan.

Sai yang merasa dicuekin jalan-jalan di toko itu sambil ngeliat _laptop-laptop_ yang lagi dipajang. Sementara Sai lihat-lihat _laptop_, Hidan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Eh? Lu cewek yang punya Apple item itu 'kan?" tanya Hidan sama Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

"Gimana keadaan si _blacky_, _nii-san_?" tanya Sakura sopan meskipun Hidan ngomongnya jauh dari kata sopan.

"Parah dah _blacky_ lu itu! Tapi, sekarang udah lewat masa kritis sih. Paling minggu depan udah bisa pulang." Hidan menjawab sambil ngelirik Kakuzu yang masih pundung di pojokan. Sakura lagi-lagi mengangguk kayak anak metal.

"Om, _laptop_ yang ini harganya berapa?" tanya Sai sama Hidan. Yang ditanya lengsung berkedut-kedut pelipisnya karena si Sai manggil dia "Om".

"Eh bocah! Enak aja lu manggil gue, 'Om'. Kapan gue nikah sama tante lu?" jawab Hidan sewot. Sakura_ sweatdrop_.

"Tapi muka om emang pantes dipanggil 'Om'," jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Kalau di _anime-anime_, pasti udah keluar asep dari kupingnya si Hidan.

"Eh dasar bocah mayat hidup lu! _Laptop_ itu kaga gua jual buat lu!" Hidan ngomel-ngomel tepat di depan muka Sai. Sai cuma mandang Hidan dengan ekspresi senyum buatannya.

"Enak aja lu, Dan!" tiba-tiba Kakuzu yang tadi pundung di pojokan langsung nyamperin Sai dan Hidan yang lagi berdebat, lebih tepatnya Hidan yang emosian. "_Laptop _ini gua jual murah deh buat lu yang masih pelajar." Kakuzu memegang tangan Sai membuat Sakura dan Hidan langsung ingin muntah.

"Bilangnya murah buat pelajar tapi nanti mahal banget," gerutu Sakura yang berdiri agak jauh dari trio cowo aneh-aneh itu. "Sai, jangan beli di sini! Om ini tukang bohong!" Sakura menarik tangan Sai yang di genggam sama Kakuzu. Kakuzu melotot sama Sakura dan Sakura membalas melotot.

"Nih, om DP-nya! Minggu depan pasti aku bawa pulang si _blacky_!" seru Sakura saat memberikan segepok duit yang dimasukin ke dalam amplop cokelat dan dia menarik Sai keluar dari toko tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai mengayuh sepedanya entah mau ke mana. Sakura yang duduk di boncengan belakang megangin baju Sai supaya dia gak jatuh. Mereka berdua hanya diam dan gak ada satu pun yang berniat buat memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura yang biasanya cerewet jadi diam karena di otaknya terus mikirin gimana caranya dia dapet duit buat ngelunasin pembayaran servis _laptop_ kakaknya. Sai yang emang pendiam tambah bingung harus ngomong apa sama Sakura, jadi dia memberhentikan sepedanya di depan sebuah kedai es krim.

Sakura bingung karena Sai yang tiba-tiba menghentikkan sepedanya. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk makan siang," jawab Sai.

Sakura memandang kedai es krim di depannya dengan heran. "Kenapa di kedai es krim?" tanyanya.

Setelah menggembok sepedanya di depan kedai, Sai segera berdiri dan menatap Sakura dengan senyumnya. "Ayo kita masuk!" kemudian Sai menggandeng tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam kedai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Begitu masuk kedai, mereka berdua segera duduk di meja khusus dua orang. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang sambil membawa buku menu.

Sakura terkesima membaca buku menu tersebut membuat Sai menahan tawanya karena geli melihat sifat Sakura yang norak.

"Woaaaah! Ternyata di sini ada makanannya juga! Aku kira cuma es krim saja. Aku pikir kau akan mengajakku makan siang dengan es krim di udara yang dingin ini sehingga berencana membuatku mati kedinginan. Tapi, kalau begini aku tidak akan mati kedinginan di tanganmu." Sakura tertawa renyah membuat pelayan yang ada di sampingnya ikut tertawa melihat sifat Sakura yang agak berlebihan.

Sai terkekeh pelan melihat Sakura. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu kedinginan, justru aku akan selalu memberikan kehangatan untukmu." Sai tersenyum tulus pada Sakura. Sakura _speechless._ Dia buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya melihat buku menu.

"Jadi, anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura-_sensei_? Tenang saja, aku yang traktir," kata Sai.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, dia membuka-buka buku menu. "Aku pesan _spaghetti_ saja, minumnya _strawberry float juice,_ dan _banana ice cream festival._ Ah, aku juga mau puding cokelat _strawberry_. Jangan lupa _strawberry cake_-nya juga dicatat ya!" Sakura menunjukkan setiap menu yang ia pesan kepada pelayan. Sai agak _sweatdrop_ mendengar pesanan Sakura yang banyak.

"Kalau anda, Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu pada Sai.

"_Spaghetti_ dan _orange juice_ saja." Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Sai. "ah... aku juga mau _chocolatos ice cream_ juga." Pelayan laki-laki ini segera mencatat pesanan Sai.

"Baiklah, saya ulangi lagi pesanan kalian. _Spaghetti _dua, _strawberry float juice,_ _banana ice cream festival,_ puding cokelat _strawberry, strawberry cake, orange juice_ dan _chocolatos ice cream_." Sakura dan Sai mengangguk. "silakan tunggu sekitar lima belas menit. Jika ada yang ingin dipesan bisa langsung memanggil kami. Permisi."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sakura segera membuka ponselnya dan dia melihat sebuah pesan. Segera saja Sakura membuka pesan tersebut.

**From: 08xxxxxxxxx**

**Temui aku di taman dekat rumahmu sore ini.**

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sakura menautkan alisnya setelah membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Mau apa lagi dia? Kemarin dia sudah membakar sepeda Sakura dan sekarang minta ketemu? Gak ada puasnya apa dia ngerjain Sakura? Sakura segera menutup _flip_ ponselnya dengan kasar, membuat Sai yang tadi asik memainkan ponselnya segera menatap Sakura heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai. Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sai.

"Err... gak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura dengan cengirannya. Sai menatap Sakura dengan datar, namun hanya sebentar karena dia kembali tersenyum palsu.

Keduanya mengobrol hingga pesanan mereka datang dan mereka menikmati makan siang mereka sambil sesekali bicara. Gak Sakura sangka ternyata Sai itu lebih _welcome_ dibanding Sasuke. Sai masih bisa melucu walaupun terkesan garing. Tapi, buat Sakura itu gak masalah.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kedai es krim tersebut dan menuju sepeda Sai yang terparkir. Sai menyuruh Sakura naik dan Sakura pun menurut. Sakura memandangi jalanan yang dia tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya, karena dia masih baru di Konoha. Sakura baru menyadari jalan yang mereka tuju berbeda arah dengan jalan menuju rumahnya setelah Sakura melihat sebuah danau yang sangat indah.

Sai menghentikan laju sepedanya tepat di bawah sebuah pohon maple yang sedang menggugurkan daun-daunnya. Sakura turun dari sepeda dan berjalan menuju tepi danau. Danau tersebut terlihat sangat jernih dan bersih, tak ada satu pun sampah di dekat sana. Danau ini memang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup membuat matanya memancarkan kekaguman.

"Aku gak tahu kalau ada danau seperti ini di Konoha!" seru Sakura sambil memainkan air danau.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Sai berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan berjongkok di sampingnya. "Wajar saja, kau 'kan warga baru di sini," katanya. Sakura pun menggaruk kepalanya karena dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Hey, _sensei_!" panggil Sai.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri melihat Sai namun yang terjadi adalah Sai mencipratkan air danau ke wajah Sakura. Gak terima wajahnya yang cantik terkena air danau, Sakura membalas dengan dua kali lipat. Dia bahkan mencari sebuah wadah untuk menampung air danau dan menyiramkannya ke Sai, namun Sai lari duluan sebelum air yang mau disiram Sakura padanya sampai mengenai tubuhnya.

Kedua sejoli ini pun berlari di tepi danau dengan ditemani daun-daun maple yang berguguran dan diterbangkan oleh angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah berubah menjadi ungu, malam semakin dekat. Kedua sejoli yang tadi asik bermain kejar-kejaran dan siram-siraman sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Keduanya memancarkan aura kebahagiaan. Bahkan si gadis terus tersenyum, merasa sangat senang bisa mempunyai teman sebaik orang yang sedang memboncengnya.

Sai mengerem sepedanya di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura segera turun dan menghadap ke Sai.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini. Gak aku sangka ternyata kamu asik juga. Aku kira kamu anak _psycho_ yang hobinya ngerjain aku," ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh. Sai terbengong karena dikira anak _psycho_.

"Sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu, _see ya_!" ujar Sai sambil kemudian mengayuhkan sepedanya lagi pulang ke rumahnya. Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sai sambil tersenyum lebar.

Saat akan membuka pintu gerbang, ponsel Sakura kembali bergetar. Segera saja dia membuka ponsel tersebut dan sudah ada sekitar sepuluh pesan dari nomor yang sama. Sakura menelan ludahnya karena ketika dia membaca pesan tersebut terlihat sekali kalau orang yang mengirim pesan tersebut sedang menahan marah.

Sakura lupa kalau Sasuke menunggunya di taman dekat rumahnya. Sakura sebenarnya malas sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Jika melihat muka Sasuke, amarah Sakura jadi naik dua kali lipat. Tapi toh, walaupun dia malas akhirnya dia menuju taman dekat rumahnya juga.

Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Tadi sore taman ini terlihat lumayan ramai dengan anak-anak yang asik bermain, bahkan ada remaja seumurannya juga yang sedang berkencan atau hanya duduk-duduk saja. Tapi, sekarang langit sudah menjadi gelap dan taman menjadi sepi.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang makin mendekat ke arah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tetap lurus memandang ke depan. Tatapan matanya terlihat sangat dingin. Tubuhnya juga sudah dingin karena terus di hembus angin musim gugur yang bisa menembus hingga ke sumsum tulangnya.

Seseorang berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah dia ingin sekali mencekik dan menguluti si Uchiha yang tanpa ekspresi ini.

"Kau terlambat empat jam," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku juga gak mengiyakan kalau mau menemuimu," sahut Sakura gak kalah dingin.

Sasuke meletakkan sebuah kotak kacamata di atas bangku yang tadi ia duduki. Sakura melirik kotak tersebut kemudian menatap Sasuke lagi yang masih menatap lurus ke depan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak melirik Sakura sedikit pun.

Saat Sasuke bangkit, Sakura terus mengikuti pergerakannya dengan matanya yang waspada, takut-takut si bocah _psycho_ ini macam-macam sama dia. Tapi, Sasuke berjalan begitu saja meninggalkannya membuat Sakura menganga dan bingung. Pandangan Sakura beralih ke kotak kacamata yang Sasuke tinggalkan, dia mengambil kotak tersebut.

"_Chicken butt_! Kacamatamu ketinggalan!" teriak Sakura dan berniat mengejar Sasuke, tapi gak jadi karena Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak.

"Itu untukmu!" teriak Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sakura membuka kotak kacamata tersebut. Di ambilnya kacamata berbingkai merah muda itu dan memerhatikannya dengan raut bingung. Tapi toh, ia gunakan juga kacamata itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**akura baru saja membuka gerbang rumahnya, dia sudah melihat sepeda hitam dengan Sai di atasnya. Sakura tentu saja menatap bingung Sai.

"Ayo, _sensei_! Berangkat bareng aku. Aku tahu sepedamu kemarin dirusak Sasuke 'kan?" tanya Sai.

Sakura yang mendengar kata sepeda dan Sasuke membuat dahinya berkedut-kedut. Tapi untunglah ada Sai, jadi dia gak perlu capek jalan kaki menuju sekolahnya.

"Makasih, Sai." Sakura duduk menyamping di boncengan sambil berpegangan pada pinggang Sai. Dengan pelan Sai mengayuh sepedanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai dan Sakura masuk ke area sekolah dengan berboncengan membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya berbisik-bisik. Kebetulan juga Sasuke baru sampai ke sekolah dengan motornya. Dia melihat SaiSaku yang sedang berboncengan menuju tempat parkir sepeda yang gak jauh dari tempat parkir motor.

Sasuke menatap datar keduanya, tapi dia merasa ingin sekali menonjok sesuatu. Sasuke terus memerhatikan keduanya sampai keduanya turun dari sepeda dan Sai bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Sai tersenyum palsu tentu saja, lalu dia segera menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Sakura terkejut, tapi dia membiarkan saja Sai menggandeng tangannya dan dia juga tidak melihat Sasuke ada di dekatnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Satu hal yang Sasuke tahu, dadanya terasa tertohok saat melihat Sai menggandeng Sakura.

Sekolah langsung ribut saat mendapati Sai dan Sakura sedang bergandengan tangan. Ino, si ratu gosip tentu saja langsung mengintrogasi temannya yang memiliki rambut aneh ini.

"Sakura! Ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya! Kau pacaran dengan Sai?" tanya Ino berapi-api.

"Aish! Kau jangan membuat gosip, _pig_!" kata Sakura sambil duduk di kursinya. Dia diantar oleh Sai hingga di depan kelasnya tadi dan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan?" tanya Ino meluap-luap. Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Dia yang menggandeng tanganku. Aku berusaha melepaskannya, tapi dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat," jawab Sakura.

Ino mengerlingkan matanya jahil, "Yang benar?" godanya.

"Aiiiisssh! Tentu saja benar! Lagipula aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dan muridku saja!" sahut Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Murid?" tanya Ino bingung. "maksudmu apa dengan kata 'muridku'?" mata Ino terlihat menyipit mencari sebuah jawaban.

Sakura menghela napas (lagi). "Aku bekerja sebagai guru privat Bahasa Inggris di keluarga Uchiha untuk membayar servis _laptop_ kakakku," kata Sakura sambil menopang dagu.

"Woaaaah! Kenapa kau gak cerita dari awal sama aku, Sakura?" protes Ino, Sakura mendengus. "bagaimana rumahnya? Besar gak? Mewah ya pasti? Bla bla bla..." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino yang terus mengoceh kayak burung beo yang gak dikasih makan sebulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terpaksa datang ke rumah kediaman Uchiha kali ini dengan naik bis umum. Jika harus jalan kaki sepertinya dia gak akan sanggup. Saat di dalam bis, dia terbayang lagi dengan kejadian semalam di mana Sasuke memberikannya kacamata yang baru. Kenapa Sasuke berbuat baik begitu padanya? Dia pikir Sasuke membencinya. Tapi, perbuatan Sasuke membakar sepedanya tetap tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Haaaah... benar-benar seperti psikopat," batin Sakura.

Bis berhenti di sebuah halte dekat dengan kompleks perumahan Uchiha. Sakura turun dan berjalan kaki menuju kediaman murid-murid psikopatnya.

"Hmm, kupikir Sai sudah gak masuk kategori psikopat. Dia sudah berubah," gumam Sakura yang sudah berada di halaman rumah Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan datar ketika melihat wajah menganga Sakura saat melihat kursi dan mejanya sudah hancur. Sedangkan Sai? Dia masih tersenyum melihat Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Ia yakin sekali kalau ini perbuatan Sasuke.

Dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakkan Sakura menuju meja Sasuke. Dia menggebrak meja tersebut saking emosinya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih duduk dengan tenang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di bawah dada.

"Kau ingin bermain-main rupanya?" tanya Sakura dengan geraman.

Sasuke mendongkkan kepalanya menatap mata Sakura dibalik kacamata berbingkai merah muda yang ia berikan semalam. Hatinya merasa lega dan bahagia. Seperti ketika menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk di pegunungan.

"Aku ingin belajar," ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura melotot mendengarnya.

Karena kesal, Sakura duduk di atas meja Sasuke membuat Sai sedikit terkejut dan memandang Sakura yang masih menatap tajam Sasuke. Sai merasa dadanya sesak. Dia merasa perutnya bergejolak lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan duduk di sini karena kau telah merusak meja dan kursiku," kata Sakura seenaknya dan anehnya Sasuke gak protes, dia malah menyeringai. "buka buku halaman 107! Sai, kau baca artikel _narrative_ itu!" perintah Sakura.

Sai mengangguk lalu membuka bukunya dan membaca seperti yang Sakura suruh, _"Once upon a time bla bla bla..."_

Sakura menyimak baik-baik saat Sai membaca paragraf tersebut. Sesekali ia membenarkan lafal pengucapan yang salah. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang berat ada di atas pahanya, segera ia alihkan tatapannya dari buku ke pahanya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Sasuke yang seenaknya meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Sakura.

Muka Sakura sudah seperti lobster rebus sekarang. Dia gelagapan menyadari bahwa pahanya yang mulus lagi ditidurin sama Sasuke. Menyadari _sensei_-nya bertingkah aneh, Sai segera menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menengokkan kepala ke samping kanan. Dan dia benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Heh! _Chicken butt_! Kau pikir pahaku ini bantal apa?" teriak Sakura dan berusaha mengangkat kepala Sasuke namun sulit. "cepat bangun, _baka_!" umpat Sakura, tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berdiri, saat itulah Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura sehingga pergerakan Sakura terkunci. Sai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, namun tatapannya masih datar. Sementara Sakura sudah menjadi makin panik.

"Hey! Lepaskan!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri namun semakin ia coba lepas, Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke tidur di pahanya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat merasakan tidak ada perlawanan lagi dari Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka pintu gerbangnya lagi dan melihat Sai yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumahnya dengan sepeda hitam. Sakura segera menghampiri Sai dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Good morning,"_ sapa Sakura ceria.

"_Good morning, sensei._ Ayo kita berangkat!" sahut Sai sambil tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk dan segera duduk di sadel belakang.

Sasuke memandang kedua orang itu dengan menyeringai. Kemudian ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi menuju sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat istirahat pertama, Sakura dan Ino sedang duduk-duduk di dalam kelasnya. Mereka malas sekali jika harus pergi ke kantin. Ino sibuk membaca majalah _fashion_-nya, sedangkan Sakura sedang membersihkan kacamatanya. Setelah Sakura selesai membersihkan kacamatanya, dia segera melirik Ino yang sedang asik membaca.

"Apa sih gunanya kau membaca majalah itu?" tanya Sakura. Ino memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Gunanya? Tentu saja bisa membuatmu bisa tampil gaya dan tidak ketinggalan jaman!" sahut Ino. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau tidak mau ketinggalan jaman, ya kau harus belajar dan menggali pengetahuan sebanyak-banyaknya, bukan membaca majalah _fashion_ itu." Sakura mencibir.

Ino menutup majalah yang ia baca dan menatap Sakura sambil melepas kacamata Sakura. "Kau itu cantik, tapi sayangnya kau tidak bisa membuat dirimu mengekspos kecantikanmu!" Sakura mengambil paksa kacamata yang dipegang Ino dan memakainya lagi.

"Kecantikan luar itu gak perlu. Yang penting _inner beauty_!" bela Sakura. Ino mendengus dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Ino memakaikan sebuah jepitan kupu-kupu di rambut Sakura. "Kau benar, tapi kalau kau terus begini tidak akan ada cowok yang mau pacaran denganmu!"

Sakura memegang jepitan yang ada di rambutnya. Ino memberikan cermin kecil yang selalu ia bawa ke mana saja. "Lihat! Kau cantik, Saku!" seru Ino sambil melihat pantulan diri Sakura di cerminnya. Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis dan kemudian tersenyum memandang wajahnya di cermin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Ino segera keluar kelas dengan menyeret Shikamaru untuk menemaninya makan siang. Sementara Sakura memilih untuk makan bekalnya di kelas. Baru beberapa suap Sakura memasukkan makanan di mulutnya, Ino sudah kembali ke kelas dan berteriak dengan lantang di depan kelas sehingga membuat Sakura menyemburkan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"SAKURA! KAU DITUNGGU SAI-_SENPAI_ DI ATAP SEKOLAH!" sontak semua mata yang ada di kelas menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura. Sakura segera menunduk malu. Dia merutuki Ino yang telah membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju atap sekolah. Senyum selalu terlukis di bibir ranumnya. Saat ia menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu, dia melihat Sai yang sedang menatap ke langit. Senyum masih senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

Mendengar ada yang membuka pintu, Sai segera membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu atap. Dia melihat Sakura berlari kecil ke arahnya sambil membawa kotak _bento._

Setelah berhadapan dengan Sai kurang lebih berjarak dua langkah, Sakura segera tersenyum manis di depan Sai membuat Sai mengeluarkan garis-garis merah di pipi. Sakura menyentuh jepitan yang tersemat di rambutnya.

"Sai, aku agak malu menanyakannya padamu. Menurutmu, bagaimana penampilanku dengan jepitan kupu-kupu ini?" tanya Sakura dengan rona merah sambil tersenyum manis menatap Sai.

Sai terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Jelek!"

Sakura membeku mendengar jawaban Sai, bahkan kotak _bento_-nya sampai terlepas dari tangannya. Apa Ino berbohong saat mengatakan dia cantik memakai jepitan itu? Apa Ino hanya menghiburnya saja?

Baru tadi pagi Sai bersikap manis dan baik padanya, kenapa Sai berubah menyebalkan lagi seperti ini? Apa salah jika Sakura berharap ada teman laki-lakinya yang memujinya dengan mengatakannya cantik?

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sai. Senyum manis yang tadi mengembang pun kini menghilang. Sakura terus menatap mata Sai dengan sinar kekecewaan dan kesedihan.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut Sakura. Dengan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata, Sai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung. Setelah mendengar pintu atap tertutup, Sakura segera melepaskan jepitan kupu-kupu di rambutnya dan ia menangis pilu. Dia bahkan sudah menganggap Sai sebagai teman baiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**a/n: **Annyeong haseyo! Lama gak update fict ini. Apa masih ada yang nungguin? *dilempar baskom sama readers* cwe song hamnida, saya agak mandek bikin fict ini. Dan maafkan saya karena bahasa penulisan saya yang gak jelas. Dan maaf banget kalo sense humor-nya berkurang. Maaf banget ya karena saya yakin fict ini banyak sekali kekurangannya: kurang bagus, kurang menarik, kurang kaya akan kata, kurang ajar(?), dan kurang-karung(?) lainnya. Hehehe ^^v

Kamsa hamnida untuk yang udah review: **Uchiha Eky-chan**, vvvv, Uchiha vio-chan, **Haza Haruno****,**maya, Hikari Shinju, azuma, ichi, **Thia Nokoru**, chickenese, **Sky pea-chan****, ****xxxkshineiiiga21737****, ****blue sakuchan****, ****Lady Spain****, ****Ai-chan Sakugawa****, ****Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, **z.u, ohis, ss holic, princess2, Higurashi cherry blossom, **Yue Heartphilia****.**

Cwe song hamnida gak bisa bales review kalian, saya curi-curi waktu banget update fict ini. Sekarang aja udah dini hari. Jangan kapok ya review fict saya, review-nya pasti saya baca kok ^^

**Review again? Kamsa hamnida! ^O^**


	7. Psycho Twins

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

"Jelek!"

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sai. Senyum manis yang tadi mengembang pun kini menghilang. Sakura terus menatap mata Sai dengan sinar kekecewaan dan kesedihan.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut Sakura. Dengan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata, Sai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung. Setelah mendengar pintu atap tertutup, Sakura segera melepaskan jepitan kupu-kupu di rambutnya dan ia menangis pilu. Dia bahkan sudah menganggap Sai sebagai teman baiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chocoaddicted Present...**

**My Psycho Student**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirited by Shiiba Nana © Gorgeous Twins**

**Warning!: OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO and MISS-TYPO (semoga gak ada…), EYD YANG TIDAK KONSISTEN, JAYUS, GARING (KRIUK KRIUK), ****Mungkin di chapter ini humornya sedikit atau ga ada sama sekali (-_-' )**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Last Chapter…**

**Enjoy…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 7: **_**Psycho Twins**_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang menatap awan mendung di atas langit sana sambil menopangkan dagunya. Pelajaran Ekonomi yang sedang membahas bagaimana menghitung untung dan rugi tidak diperhatikannya. Ia hanya memandang langit gelap itu seakan langit itu lebih menarik dan punya kekuatan magnet untuk terus memerhatikannya.

Hingga bel pulang berbunyi pun, cewek berkacamata ini masih terus memandang langit tanpa memedulikan keadaan kelas yang gaduh dan bising. Temannya yang sedikit peka pun menyadari ada keganjilan pada cewek yang satu ini. Maka dari itu, cewek pirang berponi miring ini menghampiri temannya yang terus melamun dan tidak berkoar sedikit pun setelah turun dari atap sekolah.

"Sakura, sudah bel. Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Kau duluan saja," sahut Sakura, tidak melihat si lawan bicara. Hal ini membuat Ino heran.

"Hei, kau ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau," tawar Ino.

Sakura menggeleng dan sekarang menatap Ino yang berdiri di samping kursinya. "Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang karena pacarmu bisa tidur berdiri di pintu kelas," kata Sakura sambil melirik pintu kelas.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu kelas, dan di sana ada Shikamaru yang sedang menyender sambil memejamkan matanya. Ino menghela napas, kemudian menoleh lagi ke Sakura. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan, Saku. _Jaa_!"

"_Bye_," sahut Sakura, lalu ia mulai membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan beranjak dari kelas.

Langkah Sakura terasa diberi beban saat akan meninggalkan sekolah dan pergi ke kediaman Uchiha untuk mengajar kedua murid _psycho_-nya. Andai saja ia tidak memandang Itachi dan ingat akan _laptop_ kakaknya, mungkin saja dia sudah memutar arah kembali ke rumahnya.

"Sakura-_sensei_!"

Seruan seseorang yang sangat Sakura ketahui siapa pemiliknya membuat Sakura semakin berat melangkah. Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut namanya dipanggil, tapi setelah tahu siapa yang memanggil, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya lagi tanpa berbalik melihat orang itu.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Akhirnya cowok yang gemar senyum ini sampai di samping Sakura dan berjalan di sisinya. Sakura bersikap tak acuh terhadap cowok ini.

"Sakura-_sensei_, kita ke rumahku bareng, ya?" ajak Sai sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Baru selangkah Sai melangkah, Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sai dengan kasar. Ia heran dan bingung sekali pada Sai, tadi siang Sai sudah membuatnya menangis namun kenapa sekarang dia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!" desis Sakura dan berlari meninggalkan Sai sendirian yang terpaku melihat Sakura menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Sakura-_sensei _…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari terus berlalu dengan cepat dan tidak terasa sekarang sudah saatnya Sakura melunasi servis _laptop _kakaknya. Saat ini Sakura tidak memegang uang yang cukup untuk melunasi _laptop _di toko servis rentenir itu. Akhirnya Sakura terpaksa meminta bantuan kepada Itachi lagi karena tidak mungkin dia bilang pada orangtuanya.

Sakura memantapkan hatinya ketika ia akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Saat itulah ia terbayang wajah Si Kembar yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Sakura mengambil napas panjang sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-labar dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut.

Setelah mengeratkan syal yang dilingkari di lehernya, Sakura melangkah dengan pasti menuju kediaman Uchiha. Entah kenapa perasaannya dag dig dug sekarang, padahal dia sudah sering sekali ke sana. Sakura mengambil kesimpulan kalau itu karena dia gugup untuk meminta gajinya pada Itachi.

Dua puluh menit perjalanan dengan menaiki bis, Sakura akhirnya sampai di rumah megah nan mewah milik keluarga Uchiha. Setelah menyapa satpam yang membukakan pintu gerbang, Sakura segera menuju rumah megah tersebut.

Jantungnya seperti bom yang kapan saja siap meledak ketika sampai di depan pintu utama. Sakura mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

Setelah merasa jantungnya tidak akan copot, Sakura memajukan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya, namun belum sampai tangannya di pintu ada seseorang membukakan pintu itu hingga membuat Sakura menahan napasnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika membayangkan jika yang membuka pintu itu adalah Sasuke.

"_OMG! Kenapa harus Sasuke?"_ _inner _Sakura berteriak saat alam bawah sadarnya mengharapkan jika yang membuka pintu adalah Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Itachi yang terkejut melihat Sakura dengan tangan mengambang di udara siap mengetuk pintu. Menyadari yang di depannya bukan Sasuke, Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Hai, Itachi-_nii _!" tangan Sakura yang mengambang di udara diubah menjadi sebuah lambaian untuk menyapa Itachi yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura. Sakura memaksakan senyumnya memandang Itachi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ayo masuk dulu, Sakura-_chan_," ajak Itachi sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar memersilakan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura menurut dan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Sakura celingak-celinguk memandang ke penjuru ruangan, mengawasi jika tiba-tiba saja muncul Sasuke ataupun Sai.

"Apa hari ini ada jadwal privat? Tapi, Sasuke dan Sai sedang keluar rumah," tanya Itachi saat berjalan melewati ruang tamu yang besar. Sakura segera menoleh setelah mendengar Itachi mengatakan jika Sasuke dan Sai tidak ada di rumah. Dia merasa lega, tapi juga merasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Tidak ada. Aku ada keperluan dengan Itachi-_nii_," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat seceria mungkin. Itachi hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Sakura dan mengajak Sakura untuk masuk ke ruang keluarga. Sakura mengikuti saja. Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang yang menguping di balik pintu masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan ringan seolah tidak ada beban di hidupnya, lebih tepatnya satu beban hidupnya akan hilang dari pundaknya. Ia kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangunan kecil pertokoan di _district _yang ramai. Membuka pintunya pelan, Sakura segera menuju sebuah meja yang di atasnya tergeletak tidak berdaya uang-uang kertas maupun logam.

Kakuzu yang melihat Sakura datang hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan kembali memasukkan uang receh ke dalam celengan babi, sementara uang kertas yang bertumpuk-tumpuk berada di atas mejanya dan berpose semenggoda mungkin. Menggoda pencuri maksudnya. Ckckck…

"Om! Aku mau lunasin servis dan bawa Si Blacky pulang!" seru Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan meja tersebut. Sakura sekilas melirik uang kertas yang bertumpuk di atas meja.

"Jangan melihat uangku seperti itu!" kata Kakuzu sambil memeluk uangnya dengan sikap berlebihan, seolah uang itu adalah belahan jiwanya. Hueks!

Sakura _sweatdrop_. "Lagi siapa suruh mamerin uang di atas meja gitu? Mengundang perampok tahu!" dengus Sakura.

"Ya, dan kau perampok kecil yang berniat membawa kabur uangku!" sahut Kakuzu semakin merapat ke dinding dan memeluk uangnya. Sakura _sweatdrop _pangkat dua.

"Idiiiih! Tidak! Aku ke sini justru mau ngasih om uang nih!" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan amplop cokelat yang berisi uang gajinya.

Mata Kakuzu langsung berubah hijau dan siap menerkam amplop yang Sakura tunjukkan. Dengan _slow motion_ Kakuzu mendekat ke Sakura sambil merentangkan tangannya ke depan siap meraih amplop cokelat di tangan kanan Sakura.

Ya, sedikit lagi Kakuzu akan meraih amplop itu, saudara-saudara. Namun apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba ada telapak tangan yang menjadi penghalang di depan amplop itu sehingga Kakuzu menolehkan kepalanya dengan tatapan _death glare _ke arah kanannya dan dia melihat rekannya sedang menatapnya juga dengan _death glare _yang tidak kalah mematikan.

_Slow motion end_!

Brak!

Hidan merauk muka Kakuzu dan mendorongnya hingga Kakuzu terdorong dan jatuh di kursinya dengan tidak elit. Sakura hanya bisa menganga melihat kejadian gak penting tadi.

"_Laptop _lu udah dibayarin sama anak tengil sok tahu yang suka senyum-senyum gak jelas itu tadi! Nih sekarang bawa _laptop _lu pulang!" kata Hidan sambil menyerahkan _laptop _Apple hitam yang ada di tangannya ke Sakura.

"Hah? Udah dibayarin?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menerima _laptop _kakaknya. Hidan mengangguk. "jadi om ini tadi mau menipuku, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap tajam Kakuzu.

Kakuzu menyeringai lebar. "Rejeki jangan ditolak," jawabnya.

Duag!

Cring… cring… cring…

Celengan babi yang ada di atas meja Kakuzu tadi pecah dan mengeluarkan isinya yang uang logam semua. Celengan itu dengan mulus dan bebas macet mendarat di kepala Kakuzu sehingga menimbulkan efek benjol dan pusing-pusing. Sementara rekannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan pintu toko baru saja ditutup kasar oleh Sakura yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan celengan tersebut.

Tragis sekali nasibmu, Kakuzu. Ckck…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_sensei_!" panggilan seseorang membuat langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan ia melihat Sai yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menuntun sepeda hitam.

"Ayo kuantar pulang," ajak Sai dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kenapa kau membayar servis _laptop_-ku?" tanya Sakura dengan ketus.

Sai bukannya menjawab malah menaiki sepedanya dan menepuk-nepuk jok belakangnya. "Naik dulu baru aku akan menjawabnya." Sakura memutar bola matanya, tapi kemudian dia naik juga ke jok boncengan sepeda.

"Pegangan, _sensei_!" perintah Sai. Sakura dengan malas memegang ujung kemeja Sai yang berkibar. Sai pun mulai menggoes sepedanya.

Lama mereka berjalan, Sai belum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sai."

Sai menolehkan kepala sedikit ke belakang dan tersenyum. "Oh iya… maaf," ucapnya. "apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?" sambungnya.

Sakura mulai kesal sekarang. "Tentu saja!" Sakura mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal memandang jalanan yang mereka lewati.

Sai tersenyum tanpa dosa dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Sakura-_sensei_. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sai sambil menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tercengang dengan pernyataan Sai yang tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mampu menjawab, ia hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_sensei_," panggil Sai.

"Hm?" sahut Sakura sambil mendongakkan kembali kepalanya yang tadi terus menunduk menatap aspal.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu," sahut Sai.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Sejak Sai menyatakannya perasaannya, Sakura terus terdiam tidak memerhatikan jalanan. Perlahan Sakura turun dari sepeda Sai dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Sebelum membuka pintu, Sakura berbalik ke arah Sai.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu hari ini," ucap Sakura.

Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sakura kembali membalikkan badannya siap membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, namun suara Sai membuatnya berhenti bergerak.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya kapan pun. Aku menunggumu," ucap Sai.

Entah apa yang Sakura rasakan, yang pasti dia saat ini ingin sekali cepat masuk ke rumah dan menyimpan _laptop _kakaknya baik-baik. Maka. Sakura membuka pintu gerbang tanpa menjawab perkataan Sai barusan. Sai sendiri hanya mampu memandangi punggung Sakura yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandangi pemandangan di sekitar ruas jalan menuju sekolahnya. Sekolahnya memang berada di kaki bukit yang berada agak jauh dari rumah-rumah penduduk. Halte bis memang agak jauh dari sekolahnya, jadi mau tidak mau Sakura harus berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya.

Walaupun lelah berjalan, tapi Sakura senang karena bisa menikmati udara yang sejuk di pagi hari. Sakura sesekali berlari-lari kecil sambil menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya, mencoba menghapus beban pikirannya saat ini yang memikirkan pernyataan Sai beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ketika Sakura melihat gerbang sekolahnya sudah dekat, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dengan semangat.

Sasuke sedang menyetir mobilnya dengan santai sambil memandang pemandangan di sekitar sekolahnya. Entah kenapa pemandangan yang indah mengingatkannya kepada Sakura, padahal mereka tidak pernah mempunyai kenangan yang indah sama sekali.

Dada Sasuke terasa berdegup kencang saat mengingat bagaimana Sakura tertawa dan tersenyum manis. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, mencoba menepis bayangan Sakura yang saat ini menguasai pikirannya. Saat itulah, ia melihat kepala _pink_ yang sedang berlari kecil menuju sekolah. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya melihat keganjilan gadis itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak memakai sepedanya?" gumam Sasuke.

TIN! TIIIIIINN!

Sasuke melihat kaca spionnya dan membelokkan stirnya kasar karena sebuah sepeda motor melaju dengan kencang seperti sedang terburu-buru. Kemudian kejadian selanjutnya adalah…

"Kyaaaaa!"

Bug!

Ckiiitt!

Brummmmm!

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat melihat sepeda motor tadi yang menyalip mobilnya menyerempet orang yang secara tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam hati dan pikiran Sasuke. Lalu sepeda motor itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang tergeletak di aspal. Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga Sasuke tidak sempat memberi pelajaran pada orang tidak bertanggungjawab itu.

Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura setengah dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berharap Sakura sadar.

"Sakura! Sakura!" teriak Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke menyadari telapak tangannya yang menyangga kepala Sakura basah, ia melihat telapak tangannya dan terdapat darah di sana. Sasuke panik dan segera menggendong Sakura menuju mobilnya. Sial sekali, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian karena hari juga masih pagi sekali.

Ketika Sasuke mau membuka pintu mobilnya dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Sasuke segera menoleh dan dia melihat Sai yang memandangnya bingung, mungkin karena Sasuke dalam keadaan menggendong Sakura dan tangan juga kemeja sekolahnya sudah dibasahi darah.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" tanya Sai dengan panik sambil membanting sepedanya sembarangan.

"Tabrak lari. Cepat bantu aku!" perintah Sasuke. Sai mengerti dan segera membukakan pintu mobil, Sasuke segera mendudukkan Sakura di jok mobilnya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

"Sasuke, aku ikut!" seru Sai dan membuka pintu mobil di jok belakang namun Sasuke menahannya. Sai menatap datar kakak kembarnya ini.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap di sini. Kau laporkan kejadian ini kepada guru," kata Sasuke. Walaupun tidak rela dan khawatir sekali dengan Sakura, Sai pun memutuskan mengikuti apa kata kakaknya karena ada benarnya juga kata-kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Cepat kau bawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit dan hati-hati!" seru Sai dan mobil Sasuke melaju dengan kencang di jalanan. Sai memandang sendu mobil Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok…

Hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang terus berputar pada dinding putih di kamar rawat yang ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Kepalanya diperban melingkar, punggung telapak tangannya dipasangi selang infus.

Sementara, lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan sedang tertidur ditopang dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas kasur gadis tadi. Sepertinya ia kelelehan sekali hingga ia tidak menyadari jika gadis yang sudah pingsan selama lima jam tadi sudah terbangun dan sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

Jantung gadis ini bertalu dengan cepat menyadari siapa yang membawanya ke Rumah Sakit dan setia menungguinya. Ia ulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi pemuda di sampingnya ini dengan belaian lembut, namun ia urungkan. Ia tidak mau membuat pemuda ini terbangun.

Saat sedang asik menikmati ketampanan pemuda di sampingnya ini dengan diam-diam, perlahan kelopak mata pemuda ini terbuka menampakkan sepasang _onyx _yang mampu membuatnya tenggelam. _Onyx_-nya menangkap basah sepasang _emerald _yang sedang menatap wajahnya. Buru-buru, gadis ini membuang mukanya namun karena terlalu cepat hingga membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Akh!" pekiknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke menahan tawanya karena melihat Sakura yang tertangkap basah olehnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Kau tidak lihat kepalaku di perban begini?" tanya Sakura ketus sambil menunjuk kepalanya yang diperban.

Sasuke menyentil jidat Sakura pelan membuat Sakura melotot padanya. "Kepala besar ini sepertinya baik-baik saja karena orangnya saja masih bisa marah-marah. Syukurlah," kata Sasuke dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya dan itu menimbulkan efek panas di pipi Sakura dan detak jantung tidak normal.

"Tch!" dengus Sakura.

Sakura mencoba duduk namun masih lemas dan Sasuke berinisiatif membantunya duduk sambil menyender dibantal yang sudah diletakkan Sasuke di belakang punggungnya, tepatnya di tepi ranjang.

"_Thanks_," ucap Sakura sambil menunduk karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat saat ini. Bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas Sasuke hingga membuat jantungnya berdekat tidak terkontrol. Tanpa Sakura sadar, pipi Sasuke juga mengeluarkan semburat tipis merah muda, namun Sasuke lebih ahli dalam menyembunyikannya.

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya dan memasang wajah _stoic_ ciri khasnya lagi. Tidak capek apa setiap hari, setiap saat cowok _emo _satu ini selalu memasang wajah datar begitu? Apa semua klan Uchiha seperti itu, ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SAKURA!" Tsunade dan Jiraiya mendobrak pintu kamar rawat Sakura membuat Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih terdiam akibat kejadian tadi segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber keributan.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya segera menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan ranjang Sakura, bahkan Jiraiya menghalangi pandangan Sasuke dengan bokongnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sakura, aku dengar laporan dari suster kau terluka dan dirawat di sini, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Sakura, apa yang sakit? Di mana? Di sini? Di sini? Atau di—"

"—STOP _otou-san, okaa-san_! Kalian membuatku sesak!" pekik Sakura karena kedua orangtuanya terlalu dekat di depan wajahnya hingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Tsunade dan Jiraiya hanya nyengir lebar dan memberi jarak.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi!" perintah Tsunade.

Sakura menghela napasnya sebelum memulai cerita. "Waktu aku berangkat sekolah, aku teserempet motor dan jatuh, setelah itu aku tidak ingat."

"Lalu siapa malaikat baik hati yang membawamu ke sini?" tanya Jiraiya. Sakura yang mendengar kata 'malaikat baik hati' mendengus sebal, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai karena secara tidak langsung dia telah dipuji.

Sakura memberi isyarat dengan dagunya menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang duduk di belakang Jiraiya. Sontak Jiraiya dan Tsunade segera memutar badan mereka dan melihat Sasuke sedang duduk manis memandang mereka bertiga.

"Akh! Ternyata kau malaikat baik hati itu, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Jiraiya sambil berdiri dan menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan semangat membuat Sasuke ingin batuk namun karena gengsi yang segunung ia tahan kuat-kuat dengan tampang datarnya. "terima kasih banyak!" lanjut Jiraiya.

"Sama-sama, _oji-san_," sahut Sasuke disertai sebuah senyum yang menurut Sakura lebih tepat sebagai ringisan. Sakura menyeringai melihatnya.

"Sudah kubilang, anak ini memang baik sekali. Cocok sekali menjadi menantu kita!" ucap Tsunade membuat Sakura otomatis menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat sambil melotot.

"Aduh! Aduh! Aduh!" pekik Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"_Baka_! Jangan menengok dengan cepat begitu!" omel Tsunade.

"_Okaa-san_, seharusnya kau bersikap lembut kepada anakmu yang sakit ini!" sungut Sakura yang merasa kesal karena saat ia sakit seperti inipun kedua orangtuanya bersikap manis hanya pada Sasuke sedangkan padanya boro-boro…

"_Baka_! Makanya jangan buat orang tua khawatir! Untung saja ada Sasuke-_kun_ yang menolongmu, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padanya!" sungut Tsunade dengan tatapan seramnya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

Sakura melirik-lirik Sasuke yang masih memandangnya dengan datar. Sakura tidak tahu saja kalau _inner _Sasuke sekarang sedang melompat-lompat gembira. Senangnya Sasuke jika ada kedua orang tua Sakura yang sudah terdoktrin dengan nama klan Uchiha. Sehingga Sasuke akan selalu dianggap anak baik hati.

"Makasih," ucap Sakura dengan malas. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Sakura yang berterimakasih dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Yang ikhlas, Sakura _honey_," tutur Jiraiya. Sakura memutar bola matanya segan.

"Kau ingin kusuntik di hidung, heh?" tanya Tsunade sambil menatap _horror _putrinya. Sakura meringis membayangkan ibunya menyuntik hidungnya yang mancung dengan suntikan segede babon.

"Terima… kasih…" ucap Sakura pelan sambil menatap pintu kamar, bukan menatap Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih," ulang Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih, _baka _Sasuke!" seru Sakura. Tiga sudut siku muncul di jidat Sasuke.

"Aduh!" pekik Sakura karena baru saja Tsunade mencubit lengannya. Tsunade menatap Sakura tajam seolah akan membunuhnya. Sakura menghela napas berat sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang dicubit.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke…" ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Sama-sama," jawab Sasuke dengan datar namun bibirnya menyeringai yang membuat Sakura ingin sekali menarik bibir itu hingga dower.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu Sakura tidak masuk sekolah dan selama itu pula Sasuke yang sering menjenguk Sakura hanya sekedar duduk dan membaca komik atau membuatnya kesal. Sai juga menjenguk Sakura namun tidak sesering dan lama seperti Sasuke.

Sakura bersyukur karena hari ini ia akan pulang ke rumahnya, otomatis dia tidak akan bertemu dengan kedua cowok _psycho _itu seharian. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menyapa semua perawat ataupun dokter yang ia temui di lorong Rumah Sakit, membuat ayahnya merasa mungkin Sakura begitu karena efek samping dari kepalanya yang terbentu batu terlalu keras.

"_Harus diperiksa nih otaknya,"_ batin Jiraiya sambil mengawasi anaknya. Sementara Sakura hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas sambil membayangkan kasur empuknya dan kedamaian satu hari tanpa kedua bocah _psycho_ itu.

Akhirnya datang juga! Sakura dan Jiraiya sudah sampai di rumah. Sakura segera membuka pintu gerbang lebar-lebar dan menghirup udara sejuk musim gugur di pagi hari dengan mata terpejam.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan saat itulah matanya menangkap benda berwarna merah muda yang terparkir dengan manis di halaman rumahnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah benda itu, dan perlahan ia mulai menyentuhnya dengan senyum lebar.

Jiraiya masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya dan menutup pintu gerbang nan kokoh tersebut. Mendengar pintu gerbang yang ditutup, Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan berlari ke arah ayahnya dengan merentangkan tangan siap memeluk ayahnya.

"_Otou-san_, terima kasih banyak! Aku sayang _otou-san_!" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Jiraiya. Jiraiya bingung dengan keadaan putrinya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"_Otou-san_ juga sayang padamu. Tapi terima kasih untuk apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Jiraiya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah Jiraiya. "Karena _otou-san_ membelikan sepeda baru untukku!" ucap Sakura riang.

Jiraiya tertawa renyah sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura, Sakura bingung melihatnya. "Itu bukan dari _otou-san_, tapi dari Sasuke," ucapnya ringan.

DOEEEENGGGG!

Sakura membulatkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis _pink _ini tak habis pikir, kenapa kemarin Sasuke membelikannya sepeda baru? Lalu, sekarang dia bingung mau ke sekolah dengan sepeda dari Sasuke atau berangkat dengan jalan kaki? Kalau jalan kaki dan naik bis rasanya Sakura gampang capek, tapi kalau naik sepeda itu mau ditaruh mana mukanya? Secara waktu itu yang membakar sepeda Sakura adalah Sasuke, tapi kenapa Sasuke membelikan sepeda baru pada Sakura?

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah jalan kaki saja. Jujur saja dia masih sakit hati dengan perbuatan Sasuke tempo hari, jadi dia tidak akan memakai sepeda itu sebelum Sasuke meminta maaf padanya.

Di perjalanannya menuju sekolah, Sakura selalu memikirkan maksud Sasuke yang mungkin saja terselubung selama ini dari kebaikannya. Pasalnya gadis itu sangat kesal sekali dengan Sasuke sehingga ia tidak mudah memercayai cowok _emo_ itu ketika cowok _emo _itu menawarkan kebaikan padanya.

Sasuke memang orang yang tidak selembut Sai, tidak seramah Sai dan tidak seperhatian lewat kata-kata seperti Sai. Sasuke selalu tiba-tiba muncul seperti Tuxedo Bertopeng yang membantu gadis yang kesulitan. Ya, bagi Sakura wajah Sasuke malah lebih tampan dari Tuxedo Bertopeng yang ada di _anime _Sailormoon itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Sasuke itu punya sisi baik yang ia tunjukkan pada Sakura meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan. Dan sulit dihindari jika setiap Sasuke berbuat baik padanya sekecil apapun, Sakura akan merasakan jantungnya memompa dengan hebat.

Seperti saat ini ketika Sakura baru saja sampai di halaman sekolah dan melihat Sasuke membuka helmnya dengan gaya yang membuat _fans girl_-nya memekik histeris. Gaya Sasuke membuka helmnya lalu rambut hitamnya itu sedikit bergoyang karena Sasuke mengibaskan sedikit kepalanya membuat Sasuke seperti model-model di iklan sampo ketombe. Wow banget deh!

Pergerakan kepala Sasuke yang mengedipkan matanya dalam _slow motion _menoleh ke arah Sakura membuat Sasuke terlihat tampan sekali di mata Sakura. Dan mata mereka berdua bertemu, Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya melihat Sakura yang datang ke sekolah tidak memakai sepeda pemberiannya.

"Apa dia tidak suka warnanya, ya?" gumam Sasuke, lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat parkir menuju gedung sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Murid-murid segera berhamburan dari sekolah setelah mendengar bel sekolah nyaring berbunyi. Semua terlihat terburu-buru karena langit sudah gelap, menandakan akan turunnya hujan. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Gadis ini terlihat buru-buru keluar dari gedung sekolah untuk menuju kediaman Uchiha karena ia tidak mau kehujanan di jalan.

Benar saja, baru setengah perjalanan menuju halte hujan sudah mulai turun. Sakura memakai payung yang ia siapkan tadi pagi di dalam tasnya. Sakura terus kepikiran dengan Sasuke tadi pagi. Astaga… bahkan memikirkannya saja membuat jantung Sakura dag dig dug dueeeer!

"Sakura-_sensei_!" panggil seseorang di belakang Sakura. Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke belakang. Ah… rupanya saudara kembar Si Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

Sai berlari kecil sambil membawa payung di tangan kananya. "Kau mau ke rumahku 'kan?" tanya Sai. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo kita bareng!" ajak Sai sambil mencoba menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Awalnya Sakura diam saja digandeng oleh Sai, tapi bayangan kejadian di atap sekolah membuat hati Sakura berdenyut nyeri. Maka, Sakura menghentakkan tangannya yang digenggam Sai. Sai yang kaget segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai dengan senyumannya.

Sakura menatap Sai tepat di matanya. Ia bingung, benar-benar bingung dengan kelakuan Sai. Apa sih maksudnya memperlakukan Sakura seperti ini? Dia melakukan semua ini seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau berbuat baik padaku?" tanya Sakura.

Sai tersenyum. "Karena aku mencintaimu," sahut Sai.

Saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sai untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura tidak merasakan apa-apa, jantungnya tidak berdetak cepat seperti saat ia bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, lalu kenapa kau menyakiti hatiku waktu di atap? Kau menghinaku dengan bilang kalau aku ini jelek! Lalu, perbuatanmu setelah itu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa!" ujar Sakura dengan dingin.

"Di atap? Kapan? Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu di atap…" Sai terdiam sebentar menyadari apa yang terjadi, "…mungkin itu Sasuke yang menyamar menjadi aku," sambungnya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Sai. "Kenapa?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

Sai mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti. "Entahlah, selama ini kalian tidak pernah akur 'kan?" tanyanya. Sakura terdiam tidak menjawab. "jadi, kau mau 'kan menerima cintaku?" tanya Sai sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersadar saat tangannya yang dingin digenggam oleh Sai. Sakura menatap Sai dan tidak ada sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya saat Sai menyentuh tangannya. Semuanya terasa hambar.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan refleks melangkah mundur. "Aku harus menemui Sasuke!" ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sai sambil berlari tanpa membawa payungnya.

Sai hanya mampu terdiam di tempat memandang kepergian Sakura. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping sekarang. Ya, ia sudah ditolak karena Sakura lebih memilih lari menuju kembarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terengah-engah setelah sampai di halaman parkir sekolah. Dia melihat motor Sasuke masih terparkir di sana. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak melihat Sasuke di dekat parkiran, maka Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Lantai sekolah menjadi basah karena Sakura yang basah kuyup mengelilingi sekolah tersebut untuk mencari Sasuke. Beberapa pasang mata yang masih ada di sekolah menatapnya dengan heran karena Sakura berlarian tergesa-gesa dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Sakura terus mencari dari lantai bawah hingga atap tapi ia tidak menemukan Sasuke. Ketika ia menundukkan wajahnya dari atap sekolah, ia melihat seseorang sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Dan mata Sakura langsung membulat menyadari bahwa itu adalah Sasuke. Sakura segera turun lagi menuju lantai bawah.

Sakura membuka pintu lapangan yang terbuat dari besi dan kawat-kawat itu. Ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju Sasuke yang sedang men-_drible _dan memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_. Suara hujan yang turun meredam suara langkah kaki Sakura. Saat Sasuke hendak melompat mengambil bola yang terpantul dari _ring_, ia melihat Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup tak beda jauh darinya.

Sasuke terdiam dan tidak jadi menangkap bola basket. Ia biarkan bola itu menggelinding di lapangan. Ditatapnya Sakura yang tetap bergeming berdiri di hadapannya. Keduanya belum membuka mulut, hanya saling menatap dalam diam.

"Katakan padaku," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura maksud. "Hn?"

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan pijatan air hujan di wajahnya sekaligus menahan air matanya yang meskipun ia keluarkan Sasuke tidak mungkin melihatnya karena hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya.

Sakura kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. Sasuke terkesiap melihatnya. "Katakan padaku, kenapa kau menyamar sebagai Sai waktu di atap?"

Sasuke termangu diam tidak bisa membuka mulutnya.

Zreeeeeesssh!

Hujan turun semakin deras dan mereka berdua masih diam berhadapan saling bertatapan dalam diam. Sakura memerhatikan wajah Sasuke dan saat ini Sasuke benar-benar mirip dengan Sai dengan rambut yang tidak bermodel seperti pantat ayam karena basah.

"Apa kau sangat membenciku?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kini ia menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan air mata turun di pipinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedih, dadanya terasa sesak jika saja benar Sasuke membencinya.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Perlahan dia melangkah mendekati Sakura. Sakura dengan jelas dapat melihat sepatu Sasuke yang sudah berada sangat dekat di depannya.

"Ya aku memang membencimu," kata Sasuke. Sakura tertegun dan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak satu meter darinya. "tapi itu dulu," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kedekatanmu dengan Sai membuatku kesal dan marah. Maka aku menyamar menjadi Sai untuk membalas perbuatannya yang sudah mendekatimu," ungkap Sasuke tanpa ragu dan menatap mata Sakura intens.

Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat tertegun dengan pernyataan Sai. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Ia memegang kedua rahang Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. Ia resapi kulit halus Sakura di telapak tangannya dan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Sakura tidak mampu menolaknya, tubuhnya seakan dipaku di tempatnya oleh tatapan lembut Sasuke. Dan bibir mereka berdua pun bertemu dengan sensasi lembut yang mampu menggetarkan hati mereka.

Sasuke menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan menatap lembut mata Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti udang rebus. Sakura bahkan menahan napasnya saat melihat wajah Sasuke sedekat ini.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Sakura. Ia pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura. "Karena aku mencintaimu," ucapnya. Sakura menarik napas dalam saat mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasuke. "jadilah pacarku." Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura.

Wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah, ia pun mengangguk saja. Jantung keduanya berdetak tidak karuan. Sasuke kembali mendekati wajah Sakura untuk menciumnya namun Sakura berusaha menahan dadanya.

"Kyaaaaa! Dasar mesum!" pekik Sakura.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" goda Sasuke. Wow! Sasuke sudah berubah rupanya. Dia jadi bisa menggoda Sakura. Di mana jiwanya yang dingin itu?

"Sakura-_senseiiiii_, Sasukeeeee!" seru seseorang sambil menjauhkan Sakura dan Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan urat-urat emosi di dahinya. Sementara Sakura menghela napas dan sedikit bersyukur berkat kehadiran Sai.

"Tunggu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi padamu, ayam!" kata Sakura. Sasuke mendelik padanya dikatain ayam. "kenapa kau membelikanku sepeda?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Ya karena kulihat kau jalan kaki, bodoh!"

"Yang membuatku jalan kaki ke sekolah 'kan kau! Karena kau yang membakar sepedaku!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melakukannya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh perlahan ke arah Sai. Sai yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka hanya tersenyum _innocent_.

"Jangan-jangan itu perbuatanmu ya, Sai?" tanya Sakura dengan _horror._

"Ups! Ketahuan, ya?" ucap Sai dengan watados.

Sakura sudah kesal stadium empat, enak banget sih duo kembar ini mempermainkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Sai?" tanya Sasuke ketus dan menatap kesal Sai.

"Ya karena Sakura sepertinya sangat membencimu jadi kulengkapi saja imejmu jadi orang antagonis," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Jadi semua perbuatan kalian selama ini kau yang melakukannya, Sai?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sai tersenyum palsu dan mendekati Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa 'kan _sensei_?" tanya Sai sambil berusaha mencium Sakura.

"Kyaaaaa! Kau benar-benar _psycho_!" jerit Sakura dan menahan dada Sai yang berniat menciumnya.

"Lepaskan dia, Sai! Dia pacarku sekarang!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik rambut Sai.

"Aku juga mencintai Sakura, Sasuke!" sahut Sai tak mau kalah.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil memisahkan Sakura dengan Sai. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari lapangan. "Ayo kita pulang nanti kau bisa sakit!" kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa menurut, sementara Sai kembali berlari sambil membawa payungnya dan payung Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja pada cinta pertamaku!" seru Sai dan mengejar pasangan baru SasuSaku. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mampu _sweatdrop_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata kembar yang satu ini mempunyai akal yang sama untuk membalas dendam.

Ah… Jangan lupakan cinta pertama yang juga sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**a/n: **_Annyeong haseyo_! _Cwe song hamnida_ karena saya ngaret banget _update_-nya. Hehehe… Hyaaah~ akhirnya _fict _ini tamat juga. Legaaaa rasanya. Hehehe… terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah me-_review _dari _chapter _1. Saya gak akan bisa nyelesain _fcit _ini tanpa dukungan _review _kalian. Oh iya _ending _cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik karangan Shiiba Nana yang berjudul Gorgeous Twins. Maaf sekali saya lupa mencantumkan sebelumnya.

Kamsa hamnida sasuxsaku forever, Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime, uchiha reyvhia, Yue Heartphilia, C.A, meyrin kyuchan, Reyouunyuunyu, kujaku obana, Matsumoto Rika, Higurashi cherry blossom, Hikari Shinju, Zhie Hikaru-chan, Zhie Hikaru-chan, Sky pea-chan, Ai-chan Sakugawa, mayu akira, misterious girl, 4ntk4-ch4n, Thia Nokoru, vvvv, Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku. Terima kasih atas _review _kalian di _chapter _6. Maaf saya gak bisa bales satu persatu tapi _review _kalian adalah pembangun semangat saya ^^ maaf ya saya telat banget _update_-nya (-_-' ) sarang hamnida! ^^

**For the last, review chingudeul? Kamsa hamnida! ^O^**


End file.
